Witches: The Tamaranian Festival of Friendship
by Floralspace
Summary: Book 2 of the Witches series. Please R&R. The witches are invited to Tamaran for a peaceful get away during the Festival of Friendship. What happens when nothing goes according to plan? Will they survive their Tamaranian Summer? JeriKole RobStar CyBee Flinx BBRae and Hot Spot x Argent
1. The Letter

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

* * *

 _Dearest Friends,_

 _You are cordially invited to the Festival of Friendship on Tamaran. A festival that is celebrated every 8 years. You will spend a month on Tamaran, assuming that you respond and are able to attend such an event. You will be picked up from your houses early in the morning of the Monday two weeks from now. If you do not respond to this letter it will be assumed that you cannot make it, and will not be picked up. We look forward to having your company on this joyous occasion._

 _Sincerely, The Anders Family_

 ** _Greetings friends! As I have the sureness that you have done the reading of the words closest to the top of the paper, I do welcoming of you to come to my home! The Festival of the Friendship has very much of the importance to my people. I do the hoping that you will all have the capability to attend the festivities. Do try to do the telling to me of your availability for the festival! I do very much of the hoping that you may do the attending!_**

 ** _Sincerity-Starfire_**


	2. Day 1

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! Bum bum BUMMM Bu-bu-Ba-Bubu-ba-bubum! Starting the second boooook!**

I responded to Star's letter immediately. I practically had to beg my parents to let me go. I don't know much about Tamaran, but from what Star tells me, it's beautiful. I'll get the chance to meet her family too! I wonder if all Tamaranians are like Starfire. And it's not just the whole foreign travelling thing. Tamaran is an island full of Laser Witches and Warlocks. I kid you not.

Starfire said that not everybody is a Laser Witch/Warlock, but it's the majority. So an island full full of my own kind, sorta. Living peacefully. Living happily. Contently. Living without stereotypes and conflict. I swear it'll be like going to Heaven. Sure, I'm worried about the language barrier that will probably exist between me and some of them. Or the fact that I don't know anything about Tamaranian culture and can and probably will end up thoroughly insulting a few of them on accident.

Although I have no idea how I'm going to get there.

* * *

Jinx was standing outside of her tall house. It was the fifth week of summer. Monday. 3 am. She hadn't told her family that she would be leaving at o-dark-thirty in the morning. She left a note on her bed, just in case. Jinx did, however, feel very skeptical about the whole pick up thing. A part of her wondered if it was a sick joke and someone was about to come up and mug her.

Jinx shifted her weight from side to side on her white flip flops. She wrapped her arms around her revealed stomach. It was cool outside. Probably 55 degrees or so. Jinx now regretted her choice of attire.

Since they were going to an island, she had assumed there would be lots of ocean to swim around in, so she had put on her bathing suit. Nothing fancy. A simple lilac bikini. Over it she had put on a strapless black top that ended at her waist. Over the bottoms she wore a pair of blue shorts. She wasn't exactly dressed for this sort of weather.

The half frosted grass stuck to her feet uncomfortably. Jinx sighed and took a seat on her giant suitcase. She had struggled to drag the damn thing out all on her own. She had crammed it full of enough clothes for the next 30 days. She really hoped that she had enough stuff to last her. Jinx sniffled and looked to the side before running a hand through her wavy bubblegum pink hair. Her hair ended just below her breasts, and was parted on her left side, giving the illusion of long bangs on her right side.

Jinx tapped her heels. Maybe she should go and wait inside. Jinx pushed off the suitcase and was about to turn around when she caught sight of a familiar green ball of light. Her feline pupils dilated as she squinted her bubblegum pink irises. The green ball lit up her eyes as it approached her. Jinx backed up once she took note of how the green light was not slowing down.

It came crashing down. The green began to fade away and the silhouette of a girl could be made out, with some sort of giant box, like it was 5 times her size. The ball landed and the green fire-like blur stopped. Pink flats with a ribbon tied around each of the ankles hit the ground, skidding across the pavement.

"Star!" Jinx waved to her friend.

"Friend Jinx!" Starfire ran up to her and embraced her in one of her bone-crushing hugs.

"Okay..." Jinx squeaked out, the air knocked out of her, "Okay! Okay!" Jinx started lightly slapping Star's shoulders with the arms that had been caught up in her tight embrace.

"Apologies." Starfire pushed away and smiled at her.

"Whoa, nice bangs." Jinx chuckled. Cutting across Star's forehead were crimson bangs. Her hair cascaded down and over her shoulders and all the way down to her hips. Star's true green eyes lit up with happiness.

"Much gratitude! Sister Koma recommended them for me." Starfire flew up a few inches in the air smiling brightly.

"Oh yeah, you've got an older sister."

"Yes. You will be doing the meeting of her today, for most of the likeliness." Jinx smiled and looked past Starfire, at the giant box she had brought. But it wasn't a box at all.

It was a carriage. Black in color. It had sharp edges, just like a box. There were these four little bronze wheels on either side of the carriage, only about the size of Jinx's hands. There was a tall door, going all the way up to the top of the carriage with a bronze knob. The door was located near the upper half of the carriage. Decorated around the carriage were bronze designs. Spirals and loops and leaves and feathers.

"Um, wow." Jinx walked towards the carriage, slowly running her finger along one of the bronze arcs on the side of the carriage. Upon moving, Jinx found that the black withheld sparkles in it, making it appear like a fragment of a glimmering night sky. Starfire grabbed her suitcase and rolled it over to the back of the carriage with ease. Jinx walked to the back and watched her.

The back of the carriage was entirely composed of two big carriage doors. They both had bronze knobs. in the center of the two doors was a bronze dragon head with elaborate designs all over it. Starfire opened the doors and lifted Jinx's suitcase. She gently slid it into the carriage and closed the doors.

"Well, this is beautiful and all, but the carriage hasn't got a driver or horses. How are we gonna move?" Jinx asked, following Starfire back up the side of the carriage.

"Oh, the silliness! I am the horse and the driver." Starfire said, smiling. She opened the door for Jinx to get in.

"Sorry?"

"You will do the seeing. The also, instead of the carryingage, we do the calling of this a blorgrubleu."

"Star-" Jinx began to start, but Star closed the door. Jinx lifted her hands up and put them back down into her lap with a slap. She felt the carriage rolling over the street and then it began rocking. Jinx held onto her seat as the carriage began shaking, the feeling of the road diminishing from her senses.

* * *

Raven sat on her suitcase, her purple-blue eyes were focused deeply on the book in her hands. She was sitting on her suitcase, which was laying on the ground. It was 3:45 am. Raven coughed before turning to the next page. On her wrist was a cream-colored rubber wristband. Raven's hair had remained relatively the same, a bob. The ends now tickled her shoulders, that was the only difference of her purple hair.

Raven's mother had excitedly insisted that she had to go to this festival, calling it a "once in a lifetime opportunity." Raven didn't mind the idea of getting away for a bit. She was interested in hearing the old myths that the Tamaran lived around. Reading their stories. She was planning to immerse herself in the Tamaranian culture.

Raven tugged her indigo tank top back down over her brown belt that it continued to ride up over. The belt held her green cargo shorts up. The shorts only ended an index card length above her knees. On her feet were brown sandals. Raven closed her book and set it down beside her before picking up her phone and looking at the time.

3:53 am

Raven looked back up and scowled as a few strands of her hair got stuck on the red diamond she had on her forehead. Raven pulled her hand up and pushed the strands back away from her gem. She was about to pick her book back up when she spotted a ball of lime green light spiraling towards her. The green faded away as it began to land and Raven stood up, alarmed. There was a big carriage and Starfire.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire flew to her and hugged her tightly.

"Starfire." Raven said, as monotone as ever. They pulled away from each other. Starfire's compass necklace glimmered under the starlight, which was now beginning to fade.

"Do the coming now, perform the jumping into the blorgrubleu," Starfire said, motioning to the carriage.

"Alright..." Raven grabbed her book and made her way over to the dark carriage. Raven hesitantly opened the tall door and locked eyes with Jinx, who seemed to have lost the gray coloring in her face. She was sitting flat up against the dark red and purple seat, her arms on the wall and the seat, bracing herself.

"What happened?" Raven asked, sitting down across from her.

"You're in for one hell of a ride." Jinx said, blinking a couple times. The back doors opened and Starfire slipped Raven's suitcase into the back and closed the doors.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

Bumblebee swung her feet against the ruby-spotted concrete wall of her apartment complex. Her suitcase sat next to her. Bumblebee sat on the concrete windowsill of the deeply indented windows composed of large thin sheets of rubies. Bumblebee leaned her head back against the window, her hair flattening out against the window.

Bumblebee's black hair came down to her collarbones. It was parted on her left and was full of her natural petite little curls. Bumblebee had on red lip stick as well. She also had plans of getting a chance to go swimming while in Tamaran, but didn't put on a bathing suit. Instead she wore her signature halter top with black and yellow stripes, ending just under her chest.

Bumblebee let the heels of her black sneakers bounce against the wall as she fidgeted around with her cellphone. 4:38 am. Bumblebee also had one some low waisted light blue short shorts.

Bumblebee was happy she was getting this opportunity. The past four weeks were composed of visits from Cyborg and then, nothing. Bumblebee felt her heart jump in her chest at the thought. The visits only made her like him more. Now he was on a cruise, had been on it for two days, and would be on it until the last week of Summer.

On the days that they hadn't seen each other, Bumblebee didn't do a thing. She slept until lunch time and then just watched lip sync battles until it was time for dinner and then she'd go back to sleep. She _needed_ this. Some girl time. Home was lonely. Bumblebee jumped up, her fingers converting to stingers as something hit the ground diagonally from her.

"Friend Bumblebee!" Bumblebee was engulfed in a hug and her fingers returned to normal. She hugged Starfire back.

"Man it's so good to see you." Bee and her moved back from each other.

"Oh, your hairs! So much of the beauty in the miniature curls!" Starfire twirled a strand around her finger. Bumblebee giggled.

"I've missed you so much." Bumblebee smiled contently.

"As did I. Please, do the getting in of the blorgrubleu." Starfire pointed to the carriage behind her. Bee pulled a face, but nodded nonetheless and made her way over to the carriage. Starfire patted the sides of her hips, fingers running along her silver shorts. Bumblebee opened the carriage to look at Raven and Jinx, both of their faces stark white.

"Uh, you guys?" She asked, closing the door behind her and sitting down beside Jinx. Jinx was still bracing herself against the seat. Raven was holding onto her book so tightly that her knuckles turned white. "What's going on?" Starfire opened up the back of the carriage and put Bumblebee's bag in before closing it.

"You'll see." Raven said.

* * *

Argent could not believe that she was going to do this. At first she had called Starfire and told her that she had to work, but her boss overheard her call. So, her two bosses got together and worked out a plan to insure that she would get payed while she was away. They told her that she was still young and needed to live a little.

Argent didn't really get it, but she was really excited about getting to travel. She wouldn't tell them that though. Argent was standing outside of her apartment complex, praying to god that nobody would try to mug her tonight. Or really, this morning. It was 5:11 am.

Argent was leaned up against the wall, her suitcase right beside her. Argent's red bangs were both moved to the right side of her head. On her left side, in front of her ear, there was a small red braid that cascaded all the way down to her waist. The rest of her messy black hair was pound up in a long side ponytail on her left side. Her lips were painted black.

Argent wasn't quite sure what was in store for her at Tamaran, but she was given this chance so she needed to take it. Argent crossed her black flip flop-covered feet as she was leaning against the wall. The cement was cool against her revealed shoulders. Argent wore a tuscan red spaghetti strapped top. It was loose and flowed just a bit below her waist. She also wore high waisted black shorts that were rolled up on the bottom. Argent turned her head as a bight green light came falling from the sky. It faded away from the person as they skidded across the street.

"Star!" Argent called to her friend. Starfire flew over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Greetings friend Argent!" Starfire pulled away from her. Starfire wore a lilac tube top that ended at he waist, revealing her toned stomach. In the middle of chest there was a little pink flower and the shirt itself had a few random underlying pink tints to it.

"With quickness, do the going into the blorgrubleu." Starfire pointed at the carriage.

"l'right mate." Argent chuckled before making her way into the carriage. She opened the door to find 3 people looking as though they'd seen a ghost. Argent looked up at the little lights hanging from the ceiling in the shapes of diamonds. "Eh, I reckon somethin' bad'll 'appen?" Argent asked, taking a seat next to Raven. Bumblebee, who was holding onto her knees tightly, just nodded.

"Choice (awesome)." She said sarcastically as Starfire closed the back of the carriage.

* * *

Kole was so glad to be leaving. After Jericho left for the cruise she had been lonely. Kole twirled her pink bands around in her fingers. Her bangs now spread across her whole forehead in a semi-circle kind of shape. Her pink hair fell down to her collar bones. Her pink antennae stretched up from the top of her scalp. Kole was sitting on her suitcase, her feet swinging in the air. She had gotten lucky with this trip.

Once Amber heard that Kole was going to Tamaran for a 30 day festival, she demanded that she and Gnarrk go too. They were not invited. She was laying in her room, listening to Amber whine and demand things from her brother. She demanded that Kole tell them how to get there and give them tickets if they were necessary. Gnarrk came into her room after Amber went to bed and Kole pretended to be asleep.

She knew he stood there for a moment, watching her. Then he just left the room, deciding not to wake her up. Kole started leaving the apartment early in the morning through her window and coming home late at night through her window. She was able to make a crystal slide to get down and a staircase to get up. After doing this for 2 and a half weeks something had indeed changed. Just as the nurse had told her on the last day of school, she had built up magic stamina. It wasn't a bunch, but it was enough to the point that making slides and stairs didn't leave her drained, it made her kind of tired, but she wasn't passing out, which was good.

She had come home last night to find that Amber had ransacked her room, looking for the letter from Star. Kole kept that letter on her at all times. Now she had snuck out of her window once more and was waiting outside the complex. It was 6:18 am. Gnarrk got up at 7 and Amber got up at 10 or 11. She prayed to god that Starfire would show up in the next 40 or so minutes or else she would end up with Amber on her get away. Then it wouldn't be a get away at all.

Kole nervously fiddled with her pearl necklace, a new habit she had developed. She put her hands on her suitcase and stretched her legs out to look at her brown sandals. Then she turned her head to look up to the sky in silent prayer that she would escape Amber. Kole brushed off the romper the she had on, hoping that if the wasn't looking then Starfire would appear. Her romper was mainly white. It had pockets and an elastic part around her waist. It was sleeveless too, the straps were designed to look like blue crystals. Before the elastic part there were purple buttons holding the top half together. A the very end of the shorts there were light blue and purple faded colors.

THUMP

Kole looked up and her prayers were answered. Starfire engulfed her in a hug.

"Friend Kole!"

"Star!" Kole hugged her back and Star lifted her off her suitcase and onto the ground. "We need to hurry, you might've woken someone in my house and that won't end well." Kole said worriedly.

"Do not have the worries, I will be the fastest. Go do the getting into the blorgrubleu." Star pointed to the large carriage that she had arrived with. Kole ran and opened the door. She slid next to Bumblebee as Star finished putting her luggage into the carriage. Kole looked down at the furry interior of the carriage. She touched the wall and felt the thick fluffy strands slip through her fingers. She turned to say something to the statues of her friends, but then her voice was caught in her throat.

The air pushed her backwards, meshing her into the seat as the carriage left the ground. Kole felt the color drain from her face. One of her hands latched onto Bumblebee's arm and the other took a full grip of the furry wall beside her, holding on for dear life. Kole felt like her face was about to split half. Then it all came to a bumpy, kind of loud, halt.

Kole's head was swirling. Her mind reeling. She felt on the verge of a major headache. Then the door was pulled open. Kole squinted as sunlight blasted into the carriage, the other girls were having the same reaction.

"Friends." Starfire poked her head in and smiled at them. "You have to do the getting out now." She smiled at them. Kole blinked a couple times. She couldn't find it in herself to speak. She eventually got herself to stand up and stumble out of the carriage into the blazing sunlight.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" Beast Boy shouted, causing Hot Spot to snap awake.

"What the hell?!" He groaned. He felt the boat swaying back and forth with the ocean water. Then he was nailed in the face with something. Beast Boy laughed loudly, hopping off his bed. Hot Spot stood up and wiped whatever it was that was covering his face. He got some in his mouth. "Cake?" He asked, noticing how the other four boys were laughing. The door to his room was open.

"C'mon dude, it's your sixteenth birthday! Have some fun." Wally laughed, swinging an arm around Hot Spot.

"I'll show you fun." Hot Spot took one of his hands and smeared the cake on Wally's face.

"Food fight!" Cyborg yelled.

* * *

"Lemonade." Bumblebee stuck out her tongue and squinted her eyes.

"Doesn't taste like lemonade." Jinx added, smacking her lips together a couple times.

"But I don't feel dizzy anymore." Kole pointed out and the other girls nodded.

After they arrived Starfire took the five partially dead girls to her house, where they then met her father. A man named Myan. He was a giant. He was thick and very muscular. Broad shoulders and everything. He had that tangerine skin, just like Star did. In fact, it appeared as though all of the Tamaranians carried that tangerine skin tone. He had deep indigo eyes and crimson hair. Most of his hair could be found in his long beast and mustache. Myan had gotten upset with Star for not telling him that it was their first time being in hyperspeed. He then gave them this "lemonade" that would help their bodies build up an immunity to the flying speed.

Kole stood up and stretched up her arms. She actually felt a lot better now. They were seated in the kitchen. There was a small circular table beside the wall. The wall circled halfway around it with open windows. Outside the window there was a garden. Starfire had gone to speak with her father. It was them that something came flying through the window. If Kole hadn't been standing it would've nailed her right in the face. She, instead, caught it. In a shell of crystal. It was completely on accident, her reflexes just kicked in.

"Watch out!"A woman's voice called the second Kole caught it. The door was thrown open and a woman came in. "Oh? Nice catch dear." She woman smiled, looking at the crystals curiously. She too had tangerine skin. Her eyes were bright and green. She had a bunch of thick black curls on the top of her head. She walked around to the other side and Kole let go of whatever it was she had caught. it dropped into the woman's hand.

"A gian'...carrot?" Argent asked from her place at the table.

"Yes, it was wedged in the ground and I suppose I pulled it up with too much force." She laughed, "You must be Kori's friends." She extended her palm to Kole, who took it. The woman had a hard handshake, so hard that Kole thought her wrist would snap off. "I'm Luanda, Kori's mother. Nice to meet you." Luanda was the same height as Starfire.

"Uh, but what about the giant carrot?" Jinx chimed in, her dizziness almost completely gone.

"Oh yes, crops outside of Tamaran are much smaller, it's been such a long time I forgot." Luanda laughed, putting the big carrot on the counter, it was about the size of Argent's head, maybe just a little bit bigger. "I was startled by that the first time I came here as well." She laughed.

"You aren't from Tamaran?" Bumblebee questioned.

"No, no, I can't even fully speak the native tongue," She giggled as she began to chop up the carrot.

"Friends!" Starfire flew into the kitchen. "Have you all become better?"

"Yeah." Jinx stood up and the other girls nodded.

"The greatness! Now we shall do the touring of Tamaran for the small amount of time. Yes?" Star smiled brightly, her hands behind her back.

"Tha' sounds like fun." Argent nodded, rising up into the air herself.

"Let us do the going!" Starfire cheered and began to fly out of the kitchen, the girls behind her.

* * *

"So how's it going with your new mom?" Cyborg asked Robin from his seat by the pool, his feel dangling in the water.

"Don't know, don't really care, they're still on their honeymoon." Robin glared from under his sunglasses. He sat in the shade, a glass bottle of vampiric sunscreen beside his chair.

"Cold." Hot Spot said from his seat on the floor in the shade behind Robin's chair. Jericho nodded along with Hot Spot from his laying down position on a purple pool float. Then, his arms started flailing around as Beast Boy came up under him and tipped his float over. Jericho crashed into the water. Beast Boy laughed loudly and Jericho popped up from under the water.

"Dude, bad idea." KF said, walking over to them with a slushie.

"Why?" Beast Boy laughed. His loud laughter was cut off as he was under the water by his ankles.

"Cause you just threw the water nymph in water." Wally rolled his eyes. Jericho popped back up out of the water and climbed back up onto his float. Beast Boy popped up a few seconds later, breathing heavily.

"Message received!"

"Evening boys, are you enjoying the cruise?" The guys turned to look at a man. He was more on the short side with wide shoulders. He had an itchy black beard with a gray streak in it. He had a black mustache as well and curly black hair hidden under his captains hat.

"Yeah." Cyborg smiled at the man.

"I'm your captain, Brody Rife. The best captain of the seven seas. You can count on me to deliver us to Tamaran."

"Tamaran?" Robin asked, removing his glasses and pushing them into his silky black hair.

"Yes, we will spend a day there for their famous festival. We will be the first ship in history to dock at Tamaran."

"Why's that?" Wally asked.

"They say that the waters surrounding them are infested with monsters, but the waters were recently tested and no sea monsters were found."

"You do know that water tests aren't 100% accurate, right?" Hot Spot asked. Jericho started signing something and the captain gave him a funny look.

"Oh, he says it would be smart to listen to the natives..." Beast Boy stopped to watch what else Jericho was signing, "After all it is the water surrounding them, so they know more about it than any water tests do." Beast Boy nodded, feeling rather proud of himself for translating so well.

"There's nothing to worry about kids, not with me, Brody Rife, as your captain." He put his hands on his hips before moving on to the next group of people at the pool to introduce himself.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Robin said, pulling out his phone.

* * *

 _The ocean around Tamaran is still infested with monsters, right?_

Starfire looked down at the text message. Of course it was! Starfire was about to text back when she caught sight of Bumblebee and Jinx trying to touch the rose diamond eyes on the monkey statue.

"Friends!" Starfire quickly grabbed their hands, flying in front of them. "The statue of Monho is not to be touched!"

"Monho?" Raven asked, coming up to the three of them.

"Yes. Monho is the Tameranian God of the forest. He is the creature that does the making of all the beautiful nature. Please, do not do the touching of his statue." She smiled, relieved that she had stopped them.

But this was only day one.


	3. Day 2

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! Yayyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

So, I no longer wonder why all Tamaranians grow big and tall and strong. They have these giant fruits and vegetables that are are of the best quality in the world. Right beside it is their meat. Oh my god! Their meat. So thick and juicy. Once again, of the best quality. How does Starfire come to Trys and eat our garbage for food after surviving off of this five star cuisine?

* * *

"Oh X'Hal!"

Raven's eyes snapped open. First, there was weight on her stomach. Both the sides of her body were high in temperature. Her body heat combining with that of the two girls' on either side of her. All six of them were staying in Starfire's bedroom, or should she say, all seven of them. Raven lifted her head to glare at the slimy, over-sized, maggot-looking creature that lay wrapped around itself on her stomach, it's back gently resting against Starfire's hip.. It was about the size of the carrot Luanda had pulled from the ground yesterday, actually, it was a few inches bigger. It's body shape also resembled that of a sausage.

It went by the name Silkie. It had 4 legs on each side of it's squishy body, giving it eight thin appendages in all. It was cream colored, with darker cream colored circles all over the top of it's body. It had two antennae on either sides of it's big circular head, right above it's eyes, which bulged out of it's skull like frog eyes and were also colored by a darker cream color. It's eyes were always squinted closed, hiding the color of it's irises, assuming that Silkie had irises, behind it's thick black eyelashes that grew consistently all around it's eyes. Silkie had a big mouth, it stretched from one eye to the other. It's lips were also thick and colored in the dark cream color.

Though Raven had had limited interaction with the squishy being, she had taken note of how it's mouth opened in a giant smile whenever it was given attention, or Starfire entered the room. The inside of it's mouth was giant and dark, spare the thick, faded, dark rose colored tongue that could always be seen. Also, inside it's mouth were tiny little sharp teeth lining the top and bottom of it's mouth. Protruding from it's rear end was a dark cream tail. It was short and shaped like an uneven, square horseshoe.

"Silkie." Raven grumbled, sitting up, causing the maggot thing to tumble off her stomach. It made a weird gurgling sound in it's throat as it slid into the sheets and Raven flew up, out of the bed. She landed, turning around to watch Silkie waddle up to Star and nuzzle it's way into her hair and rest it's head on her shoulder. Starfire arched her head in her sleep, gently nuzzling the creature with her face.

"Bumgorf..." She mumbled in her sleep. Raven rolled her eyes at her best friend. Laying on the other side of the circular bed was Bumblebee, who decided to roll over and face the wall upon Raven's departure from their shared bed.

Starfire's room was relatively large in size. Her bed was large and circular. It was composed of blood wood, two beams stretched up to the ceiling from the headboard and created a duplicate outline of the circular bed on the ceiling. Tied to the beam were short pieces of translucent fabric, all of various different lengths and colors. It looked a bit like melted stained glass. Hanging over the blood wood base of the bed was a white bed skirt sponge painted with various metallic paints. There were various pillows pushed against the wooden headboard.

There were 3 or 4 rectangular white pillows with a underlying pink tint to them, matching her fitted sheet. There were also purple, silver, and hot pink square pillows littered around the rectangular ones, half of them were strew across the floor of Star's room. Laying on the edge of the bed, just under Bumblebee's feet, was the center pillow. A large square, roughly 2/3rds the size of Kole. It was golden and metallic, with white spiraling designs sewn across it. It lay over the hot pink and light pink speckled throw that had started out neatly folded on the bottom of the bed. The comforter of the bed was purple. Under it was a silver and gold striped lightweight sheet.

Raven shook her head and looked down at the pile up of purple, hot pink, and silver square pillows that were clustered around the circular bed. Raven patted her toes against the cool wooden floor of the bedroom. Behind her was the door to the room. To her left was a lean wardrobe, accompanied by a long silver couch. Laying on her side, head propped on the armrest and a fluffy indigo blanket wrapped around her, was a sleeping Jinx. Raven glance to her right at Kole, who was sleeping on a bed composed of crystals. She had a fluffy pillow and a pale green blanket. Behind Kole was a blood wood vanity and tall shelves full of books built into the wall.

"Ah!" Raven heard the aggravated voice once again and approached one of the many windows that were behind the bed. She looked down to catch sight of Luanda trying to pull more enlarged foods from her garden. She looked up at Argent, who hovered just above the window, sleeping in her self-made hammock. Raven was careful to quietly slide the window open and fly out.

"Would you like some help?" Raven asked, landing gently on the grass.

"This bud just doesn't seem to want to come out." Luanda put hands on her hips. "You think you can help me out? It's fine if you can't. I normally have to wake up either Ryand or Myan to come help me. Raven nodded to her and stood in the center of the garden. She extended her palms outwards from her body.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." And the plants came flying out of the ground. Not only did the bud, but all the other ripe products. They were stacked in front of Luanda.

"Incredible!" She cheered, "Thank you so much... the black bird..." Luanda put a hand on her forehead. "Crow! No, that's not it." Luanda rubbed her temple.

"Raven. You're welcome Mrs. Anders."

"Just Luanda is fine, there's no need to be so formal with me. You are our guest. Though, I'm sure that saying that won't stop you from being incredibly polite to everyone here." Raven cocked her head to the side. How did Starfire's mom know things about her?

"Oh, sorry! Starfire has been telling everybody about her best friend since she came back home for Summer last year, so naturally, I just picked up a few things." Raven nodded to her once again, feeling slightly nervous. Just how much about her had Starfire told?

"Although, who would've thought there would be six witches attending Trys, times sure are changing." Luanda smiled, gathering up three quarters of the produce in a basket and beginning to walk inside. "When I was there, there were only two of us." Raven pulled the rest of the produce up in a ball of black energy and began to follow Luanda towards the kitchen.

"You were a student at Trys?" Raven asked, keeping pace with the woman.

"Of course!" Luanda laughed, "Where do you think Kori and Ryand got their dancing talents, I can assure you that they weren't from their father." She giggled, opening the kitchen door and kicking it back with her foot, giving Raven enough time to pass through before it closed. She put the basket down on the counter top beside the sink and Raven dropped the rest of the goods gently onto the counter, pushing them behind the basket so they wouldn't roll off the counter and hit the floor.

"Really? And where exactly are you from?" Raven had noticed it the first time Luanda had spoken to them. Her accent. It wasn't profound, in fact, the difference between her accent and one like Raven's were so close that Raven had to go back and do a double take. She had been right, there was an accent present. Faded and worn, borderlining on nonexistent. It was in the slight stretching of her "O's" and the way she pronounced her long "A's" as though there were a y present behind it. For example, what she had said to them at dinner last night, when her accent had come out stronger after her third glass of whine.

 _"Th ayehnk the Gawds yew didn't arrive yesterdayehy! We had oone nayehsty stewrm last night!"_

Another thing Raven had learned about Tamaranians - they had extremely strong stomachs. She had witnessed Starfire's uncle, Galfore, and her father, Myan, take over ten glasses of liquor without even batting an eye.

"Ah, yes, Spirite Town. It's pretty far up north." Raven nodded. Luanda picked up the first giant onion and began to wash it under the smoot running water from the faucet of the kitchen sink.

"So you were invited to Trys for dancing from all the way up there? You must be a very talented dancer." Raven sat up on the other side of the sink and drew a carrot towards her in black energy. She turned on the other faucet and began washing the vegetable.

"I used to street dance every night, and by the time I hit high school, word had gotten around that a new talent was rising up." She smiled, exchanging the onion for a giant dragonfruit. "They called me a prodigy."

"That's awesome."

"It was, for a while, but people didn't respond too well to a witch being given such a gift. The pride that I had built up was torn down by my classmates within the first week of school. Things were a lot different back then. The discrimination against witches and warlocks was still used heavily." Raven nodded, exchanging her own carrot to grab another produce. "Myan was the other Warlock in the school, he was their for his percussion talents. And, after meeting him I met Arella." Raven stopped washing off the produce she had.

"Arella, as in, my mom?"

"Yes, we were best friends, still are. I invite her to the Festival of Friendship every eight years. She used to always show up, but the she met your father and had to take care of you and then she became the Headmistress. She spends the whole summer..." Luanda shook her head.

"On paperwork, I know." Luanda looked over at her and smiled.

"But, you know, you're the spitting image of her. Plus, I get to go and spend nearly the whole end of school festival with her every school year."

* * *

Beast Boy swayed his head from side to side with the rocking of the ship. Shuffleboard. Hell yeah. Because he just lived for a tough, deadly game of Shuffleboard. He watched the old woman push the little piece across the slick wooden "board."

Wally was leaning over the railing of the cruise ship, staring at the blue waves as lapped gently over one another.

"How did you manage to tan?" Cyborg patted his shoulder lightly, pushing him out of his daydream of a certain bubble gum haired witch. "Wally, you're a vampire, you're supposed to have like, a third degree burn just from the sunlight."

"Welcome to the 21st century Cyborg, allow me to introduce you to vampiric sunscreen." Wally walked over to his bag and pulled out a glass bottle. It was thin at the top, but spread out into a wide oval on the bottom. Inside was a thick green liquid.

"You put that on your skin, why haven't you turned green, or at least radioactive." Wally rolled his eyes at Cyborg. "Are you sure you don't glow in the dark?"

"It's alchemy, not a scientific experiment." Rabin said, leaning up again a staircase.

"That can be debated." Cyborg pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"Cy, anything can be debated." Hot Spot said to him from his shaded place under the stairwell. The five boys turned their heads as the crowd of elderly people and late adults cheered in a very relaxed and matured manner. There was Jericho, surrounded by a bunch of older people, sliding his piece directly into the middle of the target on the wooden floor. The boys exchanged looks.

"Oh sir! Good shot! Good game! Good game you fine gentleman." Beast Boy put his hands together and clapped quickly, his hands making very soft sounds as he put on his most posh, top hat-wearing, rich gentleman voice. Jericho simply rolled his eyes as they guys burst out into laughter.

* * *

Kole sighed. Now that they had finished Breakfast Starfire was leading them to one of the festivities. They girls all took a seat on a wood stool at a circular table. Starfire giggled happily.

"The the moment friends!" She joyfully flew over to the Tamaranian guy that was standing in front of the small yellow tint that they were being shaded under and began speaking to him in Tamaranian. He smiled and nodded, pushing the entrance to the tent aside for her to enter. Starfire flew in and the entrance closed behind her.

"So, what do you think she's up to?" Jinx leaned forward, an excited smile upon her face.

"Probably going to dowse up in slime or something, I don't know." Bumblebee shrugged.

"Well, if we do th'n I'll seem 'ike a to'al freak to the days. (Seriously seem like a freak)" Argent crossed her arms. "M'pretty sure they reckon I'm not even speakin' English." Kole laughed at this.

"I guess it's tough to have your second language, and then somebody shows up talking a different variation of it with some thick foreign accent." Kole added, giggling.

"Anger, there are angry people coming our way." Raven stated, her purple-blue eyes fixated on the trail between the booths. The girls swiveled around in their seat to angle their heads towards the trail. Sure enough, there came out two men. The first one out was chubby. He had Tangerine skin and although he seemed like a giant to the visiting witches, compared to other Tamaranians he was over on the short side. He had thick, curly, platinum blond hair and a black mustache. His eyes were shaped like horizontal water drops, the round parts facing the outside of his face. And they were murky and vaguely blue, just like water drops can be.

The man swiveled on his feet. "Then I'll order ten more." He pointed his finger in someone's face.

"Well then I'll order ten more!" She girls were shocked to see Star's father, Myan, staring the shorter Tamaranian down.

"What's the matter Anders, haven't got any idea on how to one up me for once in your life? That is, not without just copying the Zyles Clan." The man cackled and Myan tightened his fists. "It looks like the Zyles will have the jump on you this time," The man turned away from Myan, "Good luck, not that it can save you now." He cackled once more before stalking off down the street. Myan let out an irritated growl and turned around, stomping the other way down the trail.

The girls were so immersed in the harsh words that they didn't notice Starfire standing right behind them. She held six necklaces, 3 hanging from each of her arms.

"Greatest apologies friends." They all flipped back around to look at a negative Starfire. She was frowning. Her eyes were full of...disappointment. Utter and total betrayal.

"Don't fret Star," Bumblebee chirped up, "I'm sure people get in fights like that all the time." She smiled.

"Yeah." Kole nodded, smiling up at Starfire.

"And they're both under a lot of stress from this festival." Raven decided to add and Starfire mustered up a small smile.

"What've ye got t'ere?" Argent pointed to the necklaces dangling from Starfire's arms.

"Ah yes!" Starfire brightened up immediately. She slipped one of the necklaces off her arm and put it around Raven's neck. "Friends," She began cheerfully, moving over to Argent and slipping the jingling necklace around her neck. "I am bestowing to you," She walked over to Bumblebee and slid the thick necklace over her head too. "Each individual, a Tenabula." She slid the next one over Kole's Antennae and made her way over to Jinx. "To symbolize the friendship," She slid the fifth one over Jinx's head. "And so the Rekmas cannot do the reaching of us." Starfire smiled as she slid the last Tenabula over her head.

"Happy Blorthog!"

Jinx fingered the necklace that was strung around her neck. It was long, ending at her chest. It was big too. The necklace was an elastic clear wire with giant silver bells strung all over it. Jinx jingled the bell softly.

"I guess this means there'll be no sneaking around on this trip." Jinx snickered as she fingered the bells.

"Nope. There shall be none of the sneakings!" Starfire giggled, hands behind her back as she smiled brilliantly.

* * *

"But if you'll just hear me out-" Jericho lifted his head from the railing of the cruise ship at the sound of Robin's voice.

"I hear you kid, but just because your girlfriend told you there are monsters in the water doesn't mean it's true."

"She's not my girlfriend." Robin crossed his arms. "So you're going to chose putting all of us in danger just because of a water test?" Robin glared at the captain.

"If I've said it once, I've said it a million times, nobody will get harmed on this boat, not as long as you're with me, Brody Rife, your captain." And with that he started up the stairs, leaving a disturbed Robin at the foot of the steps.

"We're all gonna die." Hot Spot said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"And it's all thanks to me, Brody Rife, Your captaaaiiin!" Cyborg swung his mechanic arm up and gave the boys a cheesy thumbs up as his voice jumped up a few octaves and a cartoony grin stayed plastered on his face. The boys started laughing.

"We're so screwed!" KF laughed.

* * *

They had gone through the day stopping around at little shops and places. Starfire would tell them about memories she had at certain places or she'd give them information about the place they were looking at. It was funny, it seemed as though everybody on Tamaran seemed to know Starfire. They stopped at a couple of booths, where they did friendship challenges. Thinks like popping a balloon with no hands or answering speed round questions about their friend.

"Alright tour guide, I have a question." Jinx spoke up as the six of them were relaxing on a grassy slope that overlooked all of the funny shaped houses and decorations.

"Please, I have all the ears." Starfire sat up and nodded to Jinx with excitement.

"That guy that your dad was fighting with, what's the big deal?" Jinx made eye contact with her friend. Starfire's eyes darted down to look at a blade of grass. She tapped her fingers against her legs and squinted her eyes ever so slightly as her eyebrows knit.

"Do you have the sureness, would you rather not be starting the going to another booth."

"I'm boothed out." Bumblebee sighed into the grass.

"Yeah, tell us what's going on, please?" Kole asked. After a few seconds Starfire nodded to them.

"I do not have the knowledge of the full story." Her eyebrows stayed knit as she looked up at the sky, the sun beginning to set. "For as long as I contain the memories, Father and Jodule have never done the getting along."

"The blond guy's name is Jodule?" Argent asked and Starfire nodded to her.

"I have the beliefs that they have never done the getting along, not even as the infant." Starfire sighed as she tried to put her thoughts into words. "Father and Jodule both have the ownership over many shops within Tamaran. They have the competition for every one of the things." Starfire shook her head before resting it on her arms. "The people do the looking up to father. When it becomes the timing for the holidays, Father gains the obsession to take down Jodule. But they always do the ties! Nobody ever succeeds with the winning! It is much of the foolishness." Starfire crossed her arms.

"So it isn't a clan thing?" Raven asked.

"They wish it to be, but I will not have the involvement."

"Preach." Bumblebee laughed.

"Alright, then we can all just stick together and we won't be sucked into any weird drama." Jinx smirked standing up. "I'm starving."She groaned.

"Me too, shall we go for a feed? (a meal?)" Argent stood up and looked over at Starfire.

"All of the courses friend, let us do the going!" She giggled.

"So, after we eat, can we take a dip in this silver waterfall you keep talking about, I've been daydreaming about since you mentioned it." Jinx smiled at Starfire.

"Sure!"

* * *

So after dinner they slipped out of the circular house. Jinx had her black towel wrapped securely around her lilac bikini clad body. The girls blindly followed Starfire through the trees. Taking random turns and weaving through plants.

"Are we lost?" Raven finally questioned, but immediately shut her mouth as they came to a clearing.

"None of the courses friend Raven." Starfire put her hands on her hips. She wore a dark pink bikini with her towel tired around her waist. "I do the welcoming of you to the lake of the silver." She motioned to the small pool in front of them.

"I do no' reckon that's a lake." Argent said raising her eyebrow. Starfire giggled and took off her towel, abandoning it in the grass. She walked to the silver puddle and turned around to her friend. She smiled at them and promptly fell backwards.

"Star!" Kole yelled after her. Starfire was now in the waterfall. She dove into the metallic silver water and popped back up.

"Now tha's a lake." Argent looked down at the vast expanse of silver water below the waterfall. She tossed her towel on the ground, revealing her black one piece and and cannon balled off the edge of the waterfall. Her landing was cushioned by the deep metallic water. She sighed happily as she began to swin slowly in the silver water. Raven put down her towel and sat down on it in her simple indigo one piece, planning to only watch from the very beginning.

"You aren't gonna go in?" Bumblebee asked, letting go of her own towel, revealing her yellow frilly bikini.

"No. I'd rather just watch." Jinx and Bumblebee exchanged a look. Jinx shed her black towel and nodded to Bumblebee. They ran to Raven and yanked her up.

"What are you doing?" She asked, alarmed at suddenly being yanked up.

"Don't worry about it!" Jinx laughed before they both shoved Raven off the waterfall. Raven sat pretzel style in the air as she fell, her arms crossed, her eyes glaring. She really should've seen that coming. There was a loud splash as she hit the silver water. Raven came up and swam her way over to the ledge, there she leaned against the curved walls of the lake, just letting the water wash over her.

"I really don't think I should. That's really steep and- and-" Bumblebee grabbed Kole's towel from out of her hands, revealing her blue one piece with little green horizontal stripes. "Guys!" Bumblebee and Jinx held her hands as they walked forwards.

"We'll go together" Jinx laughed

"One, Two, Three!" Bumblebee and Jinx lept off the waterfall, dragging Kole off the edge with a scream.

* * *

10 minutes.

They'd been in Tamaranian Waters for 10 minutes. 10 agonizingly slow minutes. Just in case of any emergencies, everybody had been moved to the top to the ship, the same place that Captain Rife was conducting the ship. Six more minutes and they would make it to the docks, but nobody would feel safe until they could get off that cruise ship.

Just 6 more minutes.

"Five more minutes." Hot Spot whispered, the other boys nodded. Beast Boy and Cyborg kept looking out the windows. Hot Spot was watching his watch tick by every passing second. Jericho was sitting on the floor, back to back with Hot Spot, twiddling his thumbs. Robin was looking at his eyes in his reflection in one of the windows. Tugging at his collar as he tried to figure out why his eyes had gone full on green again. Wally was watching out the front windows, the same ones the captain was using.

Just 5 more minutes.

* * *

The girls giggled as they splashed around the silver lake. Kole was laughing loudly at Argent's joke when she felt something prod her legs. Kole squeaked out loud.

"Something just bumped me." Kole tried to look around the water, but she couldn't see through the thick metallic silver coloring.

"Are ye sure it wa'nt yer imagin'tion?" Argent asked, also looking around in the water for anything strange.

"It must have beEEEAAA" Kole scream as it hit her legs again and pushed in between them, Kole's arms started flailing around and she grabbed the closest thing she could. Her eyes were crushed closed.

"Ye done yet?" Argent asked, amusement crystal clear in her thick accent. Kole opened her eyes to find herself holding onto a fin. A dolphin was right under her. A real dolphin. She was riding a real dolphin in a silver lake underneath the glimmering stars.

"He's so cute." Bumblebee cooed, rubbing the dolphin's snout.

"Hey, does this lake connect to your monster infested ocean?" Jinx asked Starfire.

"Indeed, there are few of the underwater caves that perform the linkage of the lake of silver to the ocean." Starfire pointed out.

"Then why are we in here? Monsters could get in!" Kole said shakily from her perch on the dolphin. At this Starfire let out a loud laugh.

"Oh no, you have the misunderstanding, the monsters of the ocean are much too great in size to fit into the underwater caves." She giggled even more.

"Oh, so 'ere safe, eh?" Argent asked. Starfire nodded.

"Then, why is the water silver?" Jinx asked, cupping some of it in her hand and watching it fall back through her fingers.

"It was the gift from X'Hal."

"Who?" Raven asked, slowly approaching the girls.

"X'Hal, she is the goddess of all the Goddesses, she did the creating of this lake as the gift to the Dolphins." Starfire said, stroking the Dolphin's nose.

"Then why aren't they hiding in here all the time?" Bumblebee asked Starfire.

"The monsters do not do the awakening until there is a ship within the waters of their ownership. The Dolphins have the freedoms to do as they would like to, the buts, when the monsters do the awakening, the Dolphins do the gathering here and have the safeness necessary for the survival of their species." Starfire had tried particularly hard to explain to them the magic of the Dolphin-Haven.

"So, sometimes they wander in." Raven said, still walking slowly towards the girls.

"Correct." Starfire smiled brightly. Raven nodded, and then slipped and fell under the water. Jinx choked back a laugh. "Friend Raven?" Starfire began walking towards the place she had fallen. Raven rose out of the water. She had a dolphin under each arm and one more holding up her legs. Raven moved her legs and arms away from them and looked at the three creatures around her.

"They pulled me under and then brought me back up?" Raven watched the Dolphins begin to swim around the silver lake.

"Yes, the Tamaranian Dolphins do love playing the tricks." Star nodded, but her face didn't show contempt anymore.

"T'is in't normal, is it?" Argent said, watching as Starfire shook her head. Then 4 more Dolphins surfaced. Then 7 Dolphins flooded in from multiple different directions. And all of the sudden Dolphins were piling into the Dolphin-Haven.

"Star?" Kole asked, getting off of the dolphin she had been on. It squeaked at her and nuzzled it's face into her stomach. It almost sounded like a whining puppy.

"We must go do the telling to father!" Starfire said and the girls nodded. Then the ground shook. The Dolphin swam behind Kole, whining, trying to hid behind her. The rest of the Dolphins began making whining sounds too, all of their fins flapping like a crowd of trembling people.

* * *

"Hey! You aren't going to the dock." Kid Flash called to Captain Rife.

"Yes Yes, I know that, I'm going to do a victory lap around the island first. No monsters!" He cheered, but the crowd remained deathly silent. Just then, in the black sea, Beast Boy swore he saw something move. It was like a tire. Rolling and rolling and rolling, never ending.

"Hey! Over there!" Beast Boy shouted. Everybody turned to look at it. It was long and black equaled the size of half the cruise ship. Beast Boy saw vibrant blue streams of light flicker underneath the surface of the water. Then there was red, glowing. It was about to reach the surface when it suddenly just turned black and the tire kept on rolling closer to them. Until, finally, it came to an end. It was a ginormous, scaly, slippery, black tentacle.

A woman screamed something awful as the tentacle moved closer to them. Beast Boy looked in the direction of the scream, oh, oh no wait, it was just a crew member. That really well built one that covered himself in tattoos. He hit the floor with a bang as he fainted after screaming. Beast Boy looked at the mother, draping her arms around her small child, wrapping her body around the child so that it was concealed. He looked to his right and found a father doing the same to his kids. Then he noticed the tentacle had stopped.

Then, slowly, a giant tongue, only a bit smaller than the tentacle came dragging itself across the glass windows. The tongue was bright blue and looked as rough as sandpaper. The end was split in two pieces, just like a snake's tongue. People held on tightly to each other, most of them closed their eyes.

"Alright." Beast Boy turned to look at Captain Rife. He turned his neck to each side, effectively scattering cracks throughout his upper body. He took a deep breath, bringing his hands up and then back down to his hips. He repeated this over and over again.

"What the hell is he doing?!"

"This is all his fault!"

Beast Boy turned his head to watch as the tongue slowly circled around the boat. And then he felt it. The boat was rocking, no, the water around it was moving. Whatever the hell was trying to eat them wasn't touching them enough to make the ship rock like this. He turned back to look at Captain Rife. His body was still as a stone, the only things moving were his hands, his fingers were spread out as though he were gripping something and they were shaking and quivering.

There were two loud thumps as the tentacle shot out of the water from the back of the cruise ship and wrapped around to the front. Then a second tentacle shot out of the water and did the same. And they slowly began to sink as the monster slowly pulled them down into the deep ocean. People were screaming. Crying. Holding onto their loved ones for dear life. The entire ship was submerged, except for the control station, the room that all of them were in.

"If you're going to do something, do it now!" Beast Boy yelled at Brody. He opened his eyes. They were completely black. He pushed back his right leg and swung his arms around in giant circles. People looked at him horrified.

"Great, I bet he's praying or some shit!"

"We're all gonna die!"

Then, the control room broke off of the ship. People started screaming, but they didn't sink. Brody had turned to face the windows and was still throwing his arms around in circles. They sped across the water like they were in a speed boat. Beast Boy could see blue veins around Brody's eyes begin to appears, as well as on his hands. They were about to make a safe landing on the beach, when they were hit hard from behind by an overly familiar tentacle. They went soaring thorough the air and everyone screamed as Tamaran got closer.

Then everything went black.


	4. Day 3

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! It's beginning!**

I still remember running after Starfire. She was flying. She was flying so fast. Raven had grabbed Kole's hand and was flying, dragging her through the air. Argent grabbed onto me, lifting me into the air so I was flying too. Bumblebee was flying beside us, all of us trying to catch up to Starfire. We got to the house and Starfire flew up the stairs and got her parents up.

Myan said that we would send search parties around the island in the morning to look for any survivors. I don't think Starfire slept that night. I was the last one up, she just sat on the bed, stroking Silkie. I fell asleep and she was in that position, when I woke up, she was still in that position.

* * *

"You know, before Starfire knew about what the monsters do to anybody who goes in the ocean, we never had to have any stupid search parties for survivors," Blackfire complained as she walked beside Jinx. "And guess what, there never are any survivors. It's the stupid people who want to test our waters's fault that they get eaten by monsters. They should know better." She continued, pushing her black bangs out her her dark blue almond shaped eyes. Jinx just nodded along with the older sister and continued looking for any wreckage or non-tangerine people.

They had all gotten up and eaten breakfast. Now, most of the Tamaranians were in groups searching all around the island for any signs of people. Jinx heard the sound of waves crashing against the shore. She pushed past a group of thick bushes and found herself on a clear beach. White sand, not a living thing in sight.

"What'd I say?" Blackfire said from behind her, "Come on, let's head back to meet the others." Blackfire turned around and went back through the bushes. Jinx looked out at the dark ocean. It looked so peaceful, one could never guess the creatures that lived within it. She turned around and followed Blackfire back through the forest.

They came to the clearing, full of chattering people. Everybody had come up empty handed. Jinx spotted Starfire, sitting at a picnic table with Raven and Kole. Jinx sat down with them.

"Nobody's found a thing." Jinx stated, resting her head on her palm.

"Yeah." Bumblebee said, walking over to them. She had just arrived back with Whind'r, Ryand's girlfriend.

"Ship of cruise!" They heard a male voice yell. Everybody turned in it's direction as Ryand and Argent burst into the opening. In Ryand's hands was a piece of a ship, just a bit smaller than himself. It was torn up and scraped, but the writing on it was clear. The SS Tril... the second word was cut off. But under the title there was a logo for the cruise ship company.

"An entire cruise ship." Kole's eyes were wide with horror. All those people.

"I told them not to sail here! It isn't safe! They wouldn't believe me!" Myan growled, throwing his fist to the ground, denting it. Everyone remained silent. Argent looked down at the ground sadly. Who knew how many people were on that ship?

"MYAN!" A voice bellowed out.

"MYAN! MYAN!" Another voice called out. Starfire's father looked up. There were 6 Tamaranians flying towards him at rocket speed. That meant that there 3 groups. All 3 had come together.

"Myan!" They landed.

"It's a-!"

They were frantic. All trying to find the words.

"What? What is it?" He stood before them. At the sound of his voice they began to calm down, but their eyes still held some kind of terrifying light.

"You have to see it!" One of them finally said. Myan nodded and they flew up. He followed them and the Tamaranians started following him up into the sky. Starfire got up and extended her palm to Jinx.

"Here we go again." Jinx sighed and took her hand, letting out a short-lived scream as Star burst up into the air. Raven grabbed Kole's hands and took off as well, Bumblebee and Argent already ahead of them. It didn't take long to see what everyone was talking about from up in the sky. It was in the back of one of the mountains that collected on the farthest side of Tamaran.

"Holy shit." Jinx said, hands hooked desperately onto Star's as she dangled above Tamaran.

There was a hole. A giant hole in the mountain. It was a perfect circle. The hole was about as deep as Starfire's height, if she were standing on her own shoulders. As Starfire came around to the back of the mountain you could see the inside of the hole.

It was really big. Like, ginormous. It was a rectangle, balancing in the hole, never touching the complete bottom of the perfect circle. From their spot in the air, they could only see the white top of the rectangle. Starfire landed on the ground with all the other Tamaranians. Jinx stood beside her.

"What is it?"

"A building?"

These murmurs chorused throughout the vast crowd of Tamaranians. Starfire gripped onto Jinx's hand, making Jinx flinch. She had never seen Starfire so worried. She had latched onto Jinx, with no obvious plans to let go any time soon. Starfire's hair was put up in a high ponytail, cascading down to her waist, leaving her bangs out. Starfire's hands were shaking.

"Hey..." Jinx smiled to her and gently turned her body to face Star's. Then she let Starfire embrace her. It wasn't like her normal, excited, overwhelming hugs. It was rather gentle. Starfire rested her head on Jinx's. Jinx lulled over the fact that Starfire was this much taller than her. Star's compass necklace was pressed up near her ear, spiking her senses with the cool metal. "It's gonna be alright." Jinx patted her friend's back and Star sighed and pulled away from her, nodding.

"What is that?" Kole asked, coming up behind them with Raven.

"I have not the sureity." Starfire sighed, prodding her true green high tops into the ground nervously. Then, her father flew up, he was followed by two men, Blackfire, Argent, and Luanda. They flew up to the hole.

* * *

Why they had asked her to fly up with them, Argent would never know. It might have had something to do with her budding friendship with Ryand, she wasn't quite sure. However, when she had looked back down at her friends, she could tell something unusual was up. Star was clinging to the girls. Ryand and Whind'r were holding onto each other. The other Tamaranians were exchanging worried looks and whispered amongst one another. Argent faced back around and watched Blackfire and Lunada speak quietly to each other as Myan and the two other men were engaged in their own hushed conversation.

Argent sighed as they reached the rectangle. It was, definitely a piece of... building. Argent sighed. It was cut clean off off whatever it had been on. All if the walls were covered in windows, but they couldn't see inside the glass. It was foggy and kind of dark.

"I reckon we should'a open a window, eh?" Argent looked around at the Tamaranians, who were thoroughly inspecting the windows. The two Tamaranian males looked at her rather confusedly. Luanda and Blackfire both rolled their eyes.

"Yes, we should." Myan nodded to Argent. Well, at least Star's family understood her. Myan came up to the highest part of the rectangle. "Luanda, Koma, Harshel, Gorbano'ff, hold the ceiling for me, if you will." At his words, the four Tamaranians each braced themselves at the ceiling of the rectangle. Myan flicked his fingers against the two top corners of the glass, causing the the glass to crack at the very edges. He poked his fingers through the cracks he had made and with a huff, began pulling the large slab of glass up.

It made little cracking sounds as it was lifted upwards. Myan growled out as he changed his arms position on the glass and began to fly upwards successfully pulling the slap of glass up. Myan put it down, letting it slide into the bottom of the circle, under the rectangle. What he saw inside caused the man to freeze. He said nothing, only looked into the room. Argent flew up beside him and looked into the room.

"Oh X'Hal." Myan finally murmured.

Argent blinked once, then twice. No matter how many times she refreshed her vision, her red eyes focused back on the impossible. The room was dark, she couldn't even tell how far back it was, but she didn't need to. It was as though time had frozen within the room. There were people up in the air, frozen. There were people everywhere, not moving.

"Wha' is'it?" Argent asked, dipping her hand into the room. There was nothing but air. How were they all like that? She had never seen such a thing.

"Survivors!" Myan shot up, yelling out to the crowd.

There was a wave of shock that took over the people. Then they all sprang up into the air and flew towards the rectangle.

* * *

Out of all the cruises.

That was all Kole could think. She was sat in the hospital. Laying on the bed beside her was her boyfriend, Jericho. His curly blond hair had grown down to his mouth. The thick strands that used to hang on his forehead were now much more curly and came more together, resembling bangs on the the right side of his face. He, like everyone else, was out cold. The hospital was becoming full of people on beds. All the rooms were stocked full of people on beds, now they were starting to fill up the hallways.

The good news was that nobody was injured. At least, so far. They still hadn't finished getting people out of that room, which actually was the control room of the cruise ship. They didn't know how they top of the ship popped off, or how it got on the island, and especially not how nobody was dead, but right that didn't matter. What did matter was the fact that nobody was dead. Right now, that was all she could think about. Kole timidly took a soft hold of Jericho's hand. She prayed to god that he just might open those green eyes and look at her and smile. Kole leaned her head down beside his arm.

* * *

Argent was now creating cots out of red energy for the Tamaranians to use. They had run out 20 cots ago, so here she sat. Argent sat at the front of the hospital as the Tamaranians transported the knocked out people to her. A lot of them were parents with their arms hooked around their children, so they were placed in the same cot.

"Clurs." She looked up at the male Tamaranian. This Tamaranian word she had come to know as meaning "another." It was often said to her, considering that there were some who didn't speak English, or were so freaked out they returned to their default language. She nodded to him and allowed the red magic to trickle from her palms and form a cot. He lay the body down and flew off to go and collect another. Argent stood up and looked down at the knocked out person to lay her eyes upon Hot Spot.

He hadn't changed much. His black hair had gotten thicker, making him appear to have the beginning of an afro. Damn. Argent felt her heart rattle against the confines of her rib cage. Had all six of the boys been on that cruise? Argent sighed and sat back down as a Tamaranian woman came out and grabbed his cot, rolling him into the packed hospital.

* * *

Jinx wasn't one hundred percent sure how she was feeling. But she was definitely feeling something. She had her arms crossed as she looked down at a knocked out Wally West. A frown was plastered to her lips. She did however, feel some sort of panic arise within her chest at the thought of Wally West dead. While she hated to admit it, Kid Flash had indeed dug his way into her heart.

Jinx looked around quickly. She was in an empty room, assuming you don't include the other unconscious people in cots. Her arms dropped as she gazed back down at her friend. His orange hair had somehow gotten messier. A defined part on his right side, even though it still defied gravity. A couple thick strands fell down into his forehead. Jinx allowed herself to run her fingers lightly along the ends of his soft hair.

* * *

She should've guessed.

Raven was flying back to the hospital. Floating beside her, enveloped in black energy, was Beast Boy. He had his arms wound slightly around a child. It almost looked as though he had been hit in the gut by the kid and was just beginning to react once his body froze. His large back was curved around the balled up child. His knees were bent too.

His hair had gotten longer. It flowed down to brushing his chin. It was pushed out in front of his face, as though he had been tossed backwards at the impact of the child. His mouth was open slightly, letting out shallow breaths. She could see the little pointy fang he had pointing up from behind his bottom lip. What a total idiot. Raven lightly clenched her fists as she landed at the hospital and began making her way over to Argent.

* * *

Bumblebee was sitting on the cot. She had rested Cyborg's head in her lap. She was gently running her hands along his head. The shadow of black growing hair on his right side. His thick black eyelashes. Bumblebee couldn't wrench her mind away from the fact that he was out cold. This guy was practically her best friend. Her dance partner. Not to mention the fact that she was crushing on him hard. His breathing was the only thing that kept her hopes up. Bumblebee was sitting sideways. She gently put her hand on his cool metal chest.

* * *

"There's one more." Luanda said to Starifire as she came out of the control room with a man in her arms. Starfire nodded, tugging lightly at the purple tank top she wore. It was horizontally striped with two different shades of purple.

"I will do the taking of them." Star smiled to her mother. She dipped down and flew through the hole from the window her father had removed. She hooked her hands under the person's arms. She connected her hands and began flying up. The person's body knocked against her light blue jean shorts. She emerged from the window. Black hair tickled at her collar bone and Starfire looked down.

"Robin." She said instantly. His hair had lost some of it's volume, but it was still messy. It had grown a bit, stretching down to the bottom of his ears. Starfire looked down into the control room, it was most certainly empty now. Just what had happened last night? Starfire flew down to the hospital, where she was met by Argent. Argent was beginning to look pale, or at least, pale-er than usual.

Argent created a cot and Starfire placed the boy down into the bed. A woman flew out and rolled Robin into the hospital, he only made it part way down the crowded hallway. That was it.

* * *

The sun was setting. There were over 600 people on that cruise ship. It took the whole day to move all of the unconscious people out of the control center.

"Dinner!" Luanda called out to the girls. They walked over to her and they began making their way back home.


	5. Day 4

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! So yeah... I've had to do some band prep stuff for school so I wasn't able to work on the story a bunch.**

Over the course of the night, a couple of the shipwrecked people woke up. They were kept in the hospital until Myan would go over and talk to them. I don't really know what the plan is right now. Like, what do you do with over 600 random people who haven't got a way home right now?

* * *

"Clurs!" A woman yelled out. Another person was waking up? A little over 20 of the people had awoken and were being greeted by Myan. A large majority of the people were still unconscious and none of them had any idea what had happened after they were speeding away from the monster. However, some of their questions had been answered.

Jinx walked over to the room that the Tamaranians were rushing in and out of. She peeked into the room. The strong hospital smell had been flooding her nostrils from the moment that she walked into the medical center. She stopped moving after she took notice of the ginger boy. He was sitting upright with a dazed, and rather confused, look on his face.

His eyebrows knit and he blinked his radiant sapphire eyes every few seconds. She leaned back as Myan walked into the room. The nurses left the room as Myan stood in front of Wally West.

"Welcome to Tamaran young man." Myan smiled to the teenager.

"Huh?" He asked dumbly, scratching at the back of his head.

"Your ship crashed, you are the first group of people to survive a boat ride through the Tamaranian Waters."

"Oh yeah..." Wally continued blinking in total and utter confusion.

"Your means of travel are being discussed as we speak." Myan smiled. Kid still looked totally confused. So far, everybody who had woken up was a vampire. Probably had to do with their super healing stuff.

"Travelling where?"

"Home, hopefully, but it looks like you'll be stuck here until we finish our festivities." Myan nodded to the teenager.

Jinx crossed her arms from her spot at the door, just barely hidden. Wally looked around at his surroundings again.

"Tamaran." He murmured once more.

"Yes." Myan nodded to him, smiling. Jinx rolled her eyes. Could he be any slower? She chuckled quietly at the sheer irony of that single thought. Who's the slow one now?

Jinx walked around the corner, arms still crossed. She cleared her throat, gaining the attention of Myan and Wally. She knew that Myan needed to go and talk to all the other people who were waking up.

"I'll take care of this one." She nodded to him.

"Thank you Jinx." Day four and he'd finally remembered her name.

"No problem." She shrugged.

"Jinx!" The next thing she knew, she was enveloped in a hug. Wally had sprang across the room and embraced her.

"Ah, an old friend?" Myan chuckled.

"Yep." Jinx choked out as Myan walked by. Once he had left the room, Wally pulled back.

"Why are you here? Were you shipwrecked too? Are you okay?" He crowded her with questions. Jinx rolled her eyes and peeled Wally's arms off of her.

"I'm here as a guest for the festival. I'm not stupid, so of course I didn't come on a ship." She put her hands on her hips.

"Hey! It isn't my fault. Nobody told me we were coming here. It's all the stupid captain's fault." Wally crossed his arms, his disorientation completely gone now.

"And where exactly is this captain." Jinx re-crossed her arms. Wally shrugged.

"Somewhere in here." Wally scratched the back of his head and walked in place. Kid Flash had this uncomfortable look on his face. "Can we go?" He continued to shift his weight from side to side, his fingers curling and uncurling.

"What's wrong?" Jinx rose an eyebrow.

"I really need to run and I really gotta pee." Jinx's lips pressed into an amused thin line, then, once she noticed the small blush that coasted his cheeks, she burst out laughing. She knew he was glaring at her, but it was too funny. He walked past her as Jinx continued to let out a few heavy chuckles. She was leaned up against the door frame, trying to catch her breath from her laughing fit. She finally caught it and made her way out of the Hospital.

It was nearing lunch time. STarfire had just gotten back to the hospital from taking Silkie for a walk.

"Jinx, where should we go to eat?" Bumblebee called over to her.

"Isn't that a question for Starfire, I don't know the best place to eat." Jinx giggled.

"I wonda' do ye guys eat maggots?" Argent joked.

"The Silkie is not the maggot!" Starfire whined, "He is the Blumborgurff! Blumborgurffs are the nots for the eating!" Star crossed her arms and pouted. The girls all laughed at the Tamaranian's reaction. Jinx crossed her arms and shook her head, letting the last few giggles spiral from her mouth. Then a gust of wind blew her a few steps forwards. Jinx only saw the yellow blur fade into the distance.

"Friend Flash has done the awakening." Starfire laughed.

"Let's just get out of here before he gets back." Jinx rolled her eyes.

* * *

One could say the Tamaranian food was rather...unique. The soup was purple and large air bubbles would slowly collect at the surface before popping. The meat was giant. The fruit was really ripe and juicy, same with the vegetables. The soup smelled bad, but it actually tasted pretty good. It was rather thick, but it was smooth.

While most of the meat was just large, there were a few oddballs. Like the big things that looked like drumsticks, but the meat had silver scales on the outside and the bones were big and black. Or the big blue steak with weird black sauce that looked like it had stars in it. The list went on and on, but none of it actually tasted that bad.

It actually surprised Argent.

"But maybe we can just go back and check after we finish eating." Kole was trying to go back and see Jericho.

"Kole, Jericho will wake up when he wakes up," Raven said, poking at the scales on her meat, "The nurses promised to let you know the minute he wakes up."

"We can alwayz jus' go bac later t'night?" Argent suggested.

"Can we?" Kole asked, hope sparkling in her ultramarine eyes.

"All of the courses!" Starfire smiled brightly.

"Food!" The girls turned to look at Kid Flash. He had sped into the shop, mouth watering, you could practically hear his stomach roar. Kid flashed over to them. "You gonna eat that?" Jinx rolled her eyes and pushed him her half-eaten plate. KF practically dumped the food into his mouth. The only one who wasn't full, was Starfire. So the five girls stood up and let KF and Star eat to their hearts' contents.

"Look at them go!" Bumblebee laughed, running a hand through her loose hair.

They migrated away from the circular black wooden table. They had to stand at the far wall so that none of the sauce or pieces of meat and various other foods didn't hit them.

The restaurant they had gone to was call "Ghlorbuccs'Clurs Pur X'Hal," which, according to Starfire, translated to "Another Love-Life For X'Hal." Man these people were obsessed with this X'Hal chick. Argent looked up at the ceiling in hopes of not having to look at the two people sucking up the food like vacume cleaners.

The ceiling was cream colored. Hanging in the center of the ceiling, just above the table that they had been dining at, was a black chandelier. At each of the four corners of the ceiling were four more identical chandeliers. The chandeliers were about as wide as Argent and only about the length of her torso. The main shape of it was like a raindrop. Sprouting from the top were multiple metal spirals curling out and around the chain that bound it to the ceiling. There were other spirals connecting to the bottom of the drop. Sprouting from the pointed bottom of these spirals, the pointed part where they all came together, was a flat dish. Sprouting out on the 8 bars that composed the raindrop were eight light bulbs. Draped around each chandelier were black beaded ropes. Painted all over the ceiling were purple swirling designs.

The walls were silver, the floor was purple. The tables were all black and circular, with black chairs surrounding them to match. Starfire finally stood up, bloated. You could tell just by the look on her face and how her hands groped at her swollen belly.

"Let's go, what do you have planned for today?" Jinx turned to walk out the door.

"We cannot do the leaving of Friend Flash." Starfire pointed out and Jinx's shoulders sagged down.

"I feel the love, Jinxie, really, I do." Wally chuckled. He wiped his mouth as he walked over to them.

* * *

Kole sighed sadly as she watched Wally hook his arm over Jinx's shoulders. Jinx blushed a bit and elbowed him off. She knew she should be having fun, but all she could think about was Jericho. What if he never got up again? She missed him so much.

"I sense a lonely girlfriend." Kole's body tensed as Bumblebee nudged her side.

"B-Bu-Bumblebee!" She cried out. Bumblebee chuckled.

"Y'know he's gonna be fine girl." Bee rolled her eyes.

"Yea, I know, but there's still the "what ifs" rolling around in my head." Kole fingered the material of her jeans.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Bumblebee brushed their shoulders together as they were walking, "I'm really worried about Cy, but I'm not gonna let that stop me from having a good time at this festival."

Argent, Starfire, and Raven were flying in the very front of the group, talking about random stuff.

"I guess you're right." Kole nodded and mustered up a smile.

* * *

Starfire tried to hold back her excitement. This was one of her favorite parts of the festival. The Blorgoshvskea.

"What?" Bumblebee asked her as they walked into the large cave. It was embedded in the side of the mountains. Starfire had been worried that the cave would be blocked because of the cruise ship control room, that was now thoroughly stuck into the backside of the largest mountain.

"Blorgoshvskea." Starfire smiled brightly at her friends. Kid Flash had left them to head back to the hospital and help out with the new people who were waking up. "The piece of the festivities for which we will do the receiving of our Gandrianons."

"Gandrianons?" Jinx asked. But it was too late. They had now walked deeper into the mysterious cave. The light from the entrance finally disappeared and they stood in pitch black darkness. Starfire hushed their questions.

"Just do the waiting." She whispered to them softly.

So here they stood. Pitch black. Kole held Bumblebee's hand in hopes of not tripping as she swayed from side side. An old nervous habit of hers. Starfire twiddled her thumbs as she looked out into the darkness with a smile on her face. She had only done this once before, with her family. She was very young and the memories rather vague, but the feeling from those blurry memories, that feeling was as strong and vibrant as ever. Jinx had her arms crossed, one eyebrow raised as she looked around at the empty black air that surrounded them. Raven gently blew a stand of her hair away from the corner of her eye and sighed quietly, waiting for something, anything, to happen. Argent scratched the back of her head and pursed her lips a bit, looking around awkwardly.

"Maybe-" Raven had started to speak in low voice, but was cut off.

Lighting up the darkness were colors. Flying high up above them, just like the Aurora Borealis. You know, the Northern Lights? That beautiful collision of light aqua and lime green that occasionally lights up the night sky? Sometimes rippling into shades of a vibrant pale blue or a deep, bright magenta.

"Whoa..." It slipped past Jinx's lips as she gazed up at the lights in complete and utter awe. They flowed like the waves of the vast crystal waters that surrounded them on every side. Then, they moved from their spread out position. They curled up like tentacles, collecting into a round ball precisely over the girls' heads. The orb was light aqua on the outside. Inside there were multiple streaks of lime green, accompanied by the subtle magenta and pale blue swirling around withing it.

Then it dispersed. Well, not exactly. The lights pushed out of the orb in six streams. Kole tightened her grip on Bumblebee's hand and clung to the side of her arm. Each stream came before one of them.

"W-what?" Kole asked timidly as the two streams collected before her and Bumblebee. The stream tilted the front of it to the side, almost like it were a puppy hearing a sharp sound. "Wow." Kole slipped her hand away from Bumblebee and leaned in closer to look at the stream of light.

"Now friends, you must do the touching of the lights." Starfire smiled and turned her head to look at the other girls. She held her palms up and gently brushed the stream of light. It wiggled at first, then it swirled around itself. Then it was a Blumborgurff. Only about the size of an eyeball, composed out of glowing lights. It settled down into Starfire's palms.

"Uh, look, Star, Silkie is cool and all, but I don't want one." Bumblebee said, digging her black converse into the ground at the toe as she gazed at the stream of light wiggling around in front of her.

"Oh no, no no! The lights do the conversion into the animal for which you contain a spiritual connection." She explained, rubbing her finger along the mini-Silkie's tiny head.

"Uh...huh" Bumblebee pursed her lips and quickly poked the light on what she assumed was it's face. It too, began to quiver before rolling up and changed. Then it was a dog. Floating in the air. Wagging tail. Tongue poking out. "A dog!" Bumblebee smiled. The dog flew to her shoulder and flopped down, its tiny little nose poking her neck lightly. Bumblebee looked up as Kole giggled.

A little dolphin was circling around her. It came up to her face and bopped their noses together.

"L'right." Starfire heard Argent chuckle. Her colorful stream of light hadn't changed much. It had a head. It's body was thicker and it was smaller. It was a little snake. Slithering around her fingers and wrapping around every other one, stopping for a moment before moving again.

"I should have guessed." Jinx laughed at the cat that had embedded itself in her hair, poking its face out every few seconds.

"Same." Raven grunted. Admiring the little Raven that was perched on her pointer finger.

Then the little animals all flew away from the girls and up above them. Starfire tapped her feet excitedly, clenching her up near her face as she let out a little squeal in her throat. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet and began lifting up her shoulders one at a time, alternating them. They came together, back into the orb that they had started in. The orb began spinning around. The dark cave lit up with vibrant very pale pink crystals, so pale it was almost difficult to distinguish whether or not they were white.

Then the orb exploded. Sparks blasted out from it in multiple colors and then there was a rock. It was just a black ball, floating in the air. Jinx rose her eyebrows at the thing. Starfire was still trying to keep it together. She was now practically jogging in place. Then the rock fell from the sky.

"Uh, is it supposed to fall?" Kole called over to Starfire. Then it crashed to the floor. Kole squished her eyes closed. Bumblebee flinched at the sound. Jinx rose her eyebrows more, pressing her lips together and nodding slowly. Raven just stared at it blankly. Argent reared her head back and squinted her eyes, letting out a quiet "ooo" under her breath. Starfire was now jumping, a bright smile on her face.

As the rock crashed to the ground, the thin layer of dirt rose up around it, making it hard to see. A split second after it hit the ground, it broke. Kole opened her eyes as something hit her foot. She looked down at a beautiful quartz-like stone. It glowed a yellow-orange color. Kole knelled down and picked it up. The color started fading in and out. Under all the crystal, at the bottom, was a rough black surface. Kole looked up to see all of the girls holding one. Each was a different shape and size and the colors faded out at different times.

"Gandrianons!" Starfire cheered happily.

"What just happened?" Bumblebee asked, holding up her own piece of the rock to her face.

"Gandrianons!" Starfire cheered again.

"Broken record?" Jinx chuckled.

"The stones of the friendship." Starfire held up her stone to the other girls.

"Eh..." Argent looked at the rock.

"The coloration represents the healthiness of the relationship." Starfire smiled. "Come friends, I will do the better of the explaining as we do the travelling to the next location." Starfire smiled brightly and began leading her friends out of the cave.

* * *

Raven sighed. So, they all had a really healthy friendship. The golden color meant that their friendship was pure and strong. The color would change according to the nature of their friendship. She hadn't been completely filled in on what the other colors meant, but Star had insisted it didn't matter and that their friendship would always be golden. Good enough for her.

So now, before they were going to head home for dinner, they would be doing one last booth. The sun was setting.

"Friends, we have arrived!" Starfire flew up into the air and flew backwards in a circle before settling back down in the ground. Raven looked over at the booth.

It towered above them with a pointed top. It was silver and sparkly. Starfire walked in, the girls trailing behind her. It was quiet inside. There were a few fireflies floating around the ceiling of the tent. In the middle there was a table, on the table was a big book. It was about the side of Raven's torso and 3 times as thick. The pages were worn and discolored.

"Hello Kori." A tall tangerine man walked over to them, resting his large hands on the table.

"Greetings!" She waved to him. "We would like to do the printing in the book." She clasped her hands together and the man let out a throaty laugh.

"Your wish is my command." He continued to laugh as he opened up the book to a clear page.

"Friends, gather!" Starfire motioned for them to come over to her. "Look closely." She knelled down and pulled a box from under the table. It was deep red with little metallic designs all over it. She opened it and the distinct smell of ink flooded out of the box. She placed her hand in the box and then took it out and pressed it down onto the page. As Starfire pulled her hand up, a black hand print remained on the page. The man waved his hand over it, pushing air onto the wet ink and it dried instantly. The hand print now appeared as though it were part of the galaxy. Stars and colors. All resting into the hand print.

"Awesome!" Jinx laughed.

* * *

Bumblebee stretched her hands upwards, pulling at her full belly. They had just finished dinner.

"C-Can we please go and check the hospital now?" Kole asked, looking at all the girls.

"All of the courses friend Kole!" Starfire laughed. She waved to her parents and guided the girls out the door and down towards the hospital. Kole sighed happily next to Bumblebee, the relief clear on her facial features. Bumblebee smiled at her friend, not letting on the fact that she too, was incredibly relieved to be able to go back and check on the boys.

Cyborg was unconscious. She had wished nothing more than to sit there and wait for him to wake up, but she knew she had to keep moving. Time wouldn't stop for her to tend to her crush, her best friend, she couldn't wait around. She was here to have fun with the girls at the Festival of Friendship. Yet, Cyborg was unconscious. They walked into the medical center, the familiar smell clouding their nostrils.

"Jinxie!" Wally sped over to them, a bright smile decorating his features. "You came to check on me? I knew you cared!" Wally leaned down so that they were eye level. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She put her hands on her hips and glared away from him, making Kid Flash chuckle. Kole made a b-line for the room Jericho was in. Bumblebee slowly made her way towards the room Cyborg was in. She tugged nervously at her dress as she walked. It was a baggy short sleeved off the shoulder dress that was just above mid-thigh length. The bottom of her dress was dark yellow and faded up from spanish orange to a yellow-orange at the very top of the dress.

She reached the room and took in a deep breath, mentally preparing herself to look at her unconscious crush. Bee cleared her throat, nodding to herself. Everything was going to be alright. Everything was going to be just fine, he would wake up eventually. She had been assuring herself of this since she found him. Bumblebee squared up her shoulders and opened the door to the room she knew he was sleeping in.

And there he sat. Cyborg. Bee blinked once, then twice. His eyes were open. He was just sitting there like a rock. Bumblebee continued to stare at him. All the mental preparation she had done to see him asleep left her in total shock to see him awake. He was staring at her, still trying to register what in the world was going on.

"Sparky..." Her voice was a whisper, breaking slightly at the end. He blinked a couple times.

"Bumbl-" He was cut off as she flew into his chest, hugging him tightly.

"You're awake! You're okay!" She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his metal chest, willing back the tears that prickled her eyes.

"Bee." Cyborg sighed and wrapped his metal arms around her, hugging her back.

And there they stayed.

* * *

Kole ran her hands through Jericho's hair. He was still knocked out. She bit her lip and searched his face for any sort of expression. Nothing. Kole felt a big tear push out of her eye and roll down her cheek. Kole quickly wiped it off and sniffled. She shook her head back and forth. He was going to wake up, he had to wake up. She nodded to herself and mustered up a smile. She looked down at him and cupped his cheek in her hand. Kole quickly looked around for any nurses, one walked by the door with a cart, but payed her no mind. Kole turned back to look down at him. She leaned down, brushing his curly blond hair back, and kissed his forehead.

"I love you."


	6. Day 5

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! Soooooooooo I'm like, not 100% sure where this is going, so bear with me people.**

Last night I received some horrible news. Like, deadly horrible. Wally West is staying with us. So is Cyborg, but I don't mind him. Sure, I don't hate Kid Flash, but I mean come on... really? This is what I get for being bad luck, shoulda guessed. Dear God, or X'Hal, please don't let me die on this vacation.

* * *

"Yeah, everybody survived. Actually, they're the first group of people to survive uh... boating in Tamaranian waters." Jinx looked at her family through her phone screen. They had all piled up in front of the camera.

"Well that's good honey." Her mother smiled at her gently.

"Oh, and they have these rocks that show the strength of your relationship with somebody. It's really cool. I think they're called like grandragons or like gomginomees, I don't know." Jinx shook her head.

"Gandrianons!" Starfire chirped in, making Jinx flip around to see her int he doorway.

"Guys, here's Starfire." Star came over and put her face Beside Jinx's.

"Woah, you got bangs! They look good!" Jaide cheered from the other side of the camera.

"Thanks to you, friend Jaide." Starfire giggled, "We will be doing the going soon friend Jinx." Starfire looked over at Jinx.

"Alright guys, I gotta go." Jinx waved to them.

"Wait!" Jinx stopped her finger that was about to tap the "end call" button. She looked at Julie, her youngest sister.

"What's up Foolie Julie?" She smiled at the small girl.

"Look! Look at Tiny!" She held up the black cat. He was chubby now, still pretty little height-wise, but the little kitten appeared to be horizontally challenged. He was like a big cotton ball stumbling around on little stubby legs. And her dad was definitely at fault for Tiny's physique. He kept on giving the little guy all the treats and wet food he desired. She should've known her dad would spoil the poor kitten.

"Hey bud!" She cooed at the kitten, who meowed at her in recognition. "Okay, I really gotta go, bye!" She ended the call and turned back to Starfire.

"Your family has very much of the loveliness." Starfire smiled brightly.

"Thanks." Jinx chuckled. "Alright, where are we heading?"

"More festivities." Starfire smiled as they walked downstairs.

"Or you can come visit us at the yogurt shop today?" Myan greeted them at the bottom of the staircase.

"Yogurt shop?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah, it was Myan's first business." Luanda chuckled and walked over to her husband. She leaned up and pecked his cheek, Myan smiled in pure bliss.

"I think it sounds pretty cool." Bumblebee spoke up from her seat on the couch next to Cyborg. Her legs splayed comfortably over his, his hands resting gently upon her knees.

"Yeah, plus it'll be easy to get some customers with all the people trapped on the island." Blackfire chuckled from her seat at the kitchen table, her chin resting heavily in her hands.

"Yes! Yes! And last night Ryand had the most wonderful idea to fill the shops with glowing lights to attract the customers, I plan on putting them up tonight!" Myan laughed heartily.

"The thanks to you, father." Ryand bashfully rubbed the back of his neck. Then the door swung open and in flew his girlfriend.

"Good morning everyone!" Whindr' smiled brightly as she entered the household.

"Whin!" Ryand flew over to her and kissed her nose. Whindr' smiled at him and turned her head to look at everyone else in the living room.

"I found somebody while I was in the hospital this morning." She smiled at them even brighter than before. Raven closed the book she had been reading and looked up. She nearly dropped the damn book as a green giant walked through the door.

"Hey dudes!" Beast Boy waved to his friends.

"Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire flew over to him and gave him a quick hug.

"Hey Star!" He laughed.

"Good to see you man." Kid Flash gave him a high-five.

"Welcome back Grass Stain." Cyborg snatched the green wolf into a bone crushing hug. Raven suddenly became very self-conscious about her choice to wear pajamas today instead of a proper outfit. Her hair was down as-per-usual. Raven's pajamas consisted of a baggy gray tee-shirt and a pair of purple-blue sleep shorts. She had woken up that morning and just wasn't feeling it. So she slipped on her indigo converse and called it an outfit. An outfit she was now regretting.

"Rae!" Raven hadn't realized she had stood up. The green boy engulfed her in a warm, familiar hug. He lifted her feet off the ground as he stood up more. He had grown again. Again! He was already taller than Cyborg, just how tall did this guy plan to get? "I missed you" His voice had lowered a few octaves, so that nobody but Raven could hear him whisper in her ear. Raven felt thankful that her face was buried in his shoulder, hiding her red cheeks. He had lowered her feet back to the ground as he whispered to her. Suddenly, the kitchen sink exploded, causing Luanda to shriek as water squirted up to the ceiling.

"Sorry." Raven murmured, pushing away from Beast Boy. She turned around and looked at the sink. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." The faucet lifted up off the ground and was placed back on the sink, effectively stopping the water. Raven turned back around to face the living room.

"Father, perhaps we may partake in the festivities and do the meeting with you after the lunch?" Starfire asked her dad.

"Of course! Green One, welcome to our home, have a wonderful time at the festival." Beast Boy nodded to Myan and followed the others out the door murmuring "green one" under his breath.

* * *

Raven cleared her throat and sat down on the ground, taking up a small speck of the vast amount of clear space surrounding them. They would spend a majority of the morning watching a play. The play would be in English. It was about the origin of their Goddess, X'Hal. She sat Indian style, the ripe green grass tickling her legs.

"I did the starring in the play a few of the times when I had less of the age." Starfire smiled brightly, plopping down beside Raven. Kole sat down beside her.

"Really? What parts did you play?"

"Oh, the tree, the people of normality," Starfire shrugged.

"Oh..." Kole rubbed the back of her head.

"But the very last time I did the starring, I did the performance as X'Hal when she had less of the age." Starfire smiled brightly.

"That's really cool!" Kole smiled brightly.

"So, how many Gods do you guys believe in?" Bumblebee asked as she sat down next to Kole, Cyborg beside her.

"Oh, the many, many, many. I can the not even do the counting of them." Starfire giggled. Raven nodded and turned her head away from the conversation, resting her head on her arms, which were resting on her knees. She blinked a couple times. She hated to admit it, but she felt as though a weight had been lifted off of her knowing that Beast Boy was awake and unharmed.

"Aww, I feel loved Rae, truly, I do." Raven's head snapped up as Beast Boy settled down next to her.

"Beast Boy, stop reading my mind." Raven didn't even spare him a glance.

"I can't, you'll never be honest about how you're feeling if I don't look into your big brain." He said matter-of-factly. Raven huffed and turned her head to look at him.

"It doesn't matter what I'm feeling."

"Yes it does!" Beast Boy had answered her immediately. More people began filing into the black tent. Raven turned her head to look forwards, hiding her blush behind her purple hair.

"It really doesn't" She tried to reason with him.

"Yeah, Rae, it does. No matter what you tell yourself mama, you know it does." Beast Boy crossed his arms and let out a stubborn huff. Raven spared a glance at him, but immediately looked back at the closed curtains as her heart jumped for a split second.

* * *

"X'Hal" The little girl on the stage said. Her skin was golden. Her hair was red, but it sparkled as though it were encased in golden flecks. Her eyes were a vibrant red, her pupils a shiny gold. "Yes, that is my name!"

"So cute." Bumblebee whispered as she cuddled up to Cyborg. His legs were stretched out and his arms were holding his metal body up. Bumblebee was leaning on his chest, her arms wrapped around his torso. Her knees were bent and resting on his left thigh. Cyborg chuckled and lifted one of his hands, gently running his metal fingers through her curly hair.

Ever since he had woken up, the both of them had been all over each other. They were always next to each other. They hugged all the time and when they sat down, they sat down together. They cuddled. Although, it had only been a night since Cyborg had woken up, Bee felt this sort of unbreakable bond. She never wanted to leave his side. The feeling seemed to be mutual. Over the summer they had grown rather close, in a physical sense.

Cuddling while watching movies or playing video games. Cyborg had even slept over 3 times. The first time he slept on the couch, but after that Bumblebee had insisted that he sleep in the bed with her. She liked him so much. Argent, who was sitting beside them, rose her eyebrows. She elbowed Jinx, who was beside her.

Jinx turned her head and Argent pointed at the two beside her. Jinx giggled and whispered a quiet "get it girl," before turning her head back to watch the play. Kid Flash poked her elbow and she turned to look at him. He flicked his palms out and pulled a confused face, symbolizing him asking about what she was on about. Jinx leaned back and pointed at the two cuddlebugs and Wally chuckled.

* * *

They were three quarters of the way through the play when Argent was tapped on her shoulder. She turned around to see a Tamaranian guy. He was a bit thinner than the other guys, but other than that, there wasn't much of a difference between him and the other natives. He pointed at the exit and started walking to it. Argent's eyebrows creased as she got up and followed him out of the black tent.

"Eh, wha's 'appenin'?" Argent crossed her arms. The man looked at her as though she had grown three heads and Argent rolled her eyes.

"Hospital." He pointed to the building. "You should go there. The person you asked for has awakened." Argent raised her eyebrows. Yes, she had asked them to tell her when Hot Spot got up. Sue her. School wouldn't be as much fun if her rival wound up dying or in a coma. Maybe, just maybe, Argent felt like she needed to keep the fire monster around.

"Thank ye mate." She rose into the air and started flying towards the medical center. If she wanted to communicate with these people she was gonna have to really clean up her accent, wouldn't she? Argent rolled her eyes as the hospital got closer. Even though he couldn't understand her, the message was received and that's all that mattered.

Argent opened the doors to the medical clinic and walked in.

"Ah, welcome." A male nurse greeted her, "Your lover is located in this room." He pointed to the room number on his clip board.

"H-He's not my l-" The man walked away to go and tend to some other people. Argent sighed and smacked her cheeks a couple times so that they would stop turning red. Then she was off to Hot Spot's room. Most of the rooms only had 2 or 3 people in them and the hallways were now empty. How many people had woken up since the crash? It looked like most of the people were up. That was great.

"You're the five-hundred and eleventh person to awake. Welcome to Tamaran." Argent heard Myan's voice. She turned into the room. There was one person sleeping still in the room. And Hot Spot. He was awake and asking Myan questions about what in the world was going on.

"Hello love." Argent greeted, trying to calm down her excited heart.

"Arg? What are you doing here?"

"Ah, I see, Argent and you are friends, then you will stay with us as well." Myan smiled. "I will be heading to lunch soon, you two must join me, then we can go to the yogurt shop." Argent smiled and nodded.

"Sure 'ting." She laughed as the grown man all but skipped out of the hospital room.

* * *

"Before the lunch we may do the dolphin watching on the beach." Starfire said, pulling Kole by her hand.

"I hope Argent is okay." Bumblebee said from her spot next to Cyborg as they walked.

"Some guy came and got her, do you think she's alright?" Jinx asked. She had just pushed Wally away from her for the fifth time. Raven came up beside her, being stuck in a similar situation.

"All of the courses friend Jinx, people do not get in the trouble here." Star giggled.

"Except for the boats and people that get eaten by the giant sea monsters surrounding Tamaran." Raven stated sarcastically.

"Can't forget about those." Beast Boy sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He had no idea what had happened after he blacked out. Turns out the other boys had the same story. But, one thing was for sure, they should be dead. It's impossible to crash into a mountain like that and survive. There was just no way.

"Well, at least we're historical figures now," Wally pointed out, "Can cross that one off the old bucket list." He chuckled. Jinx rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

"Oh yeah, right under being attacked by a monster." Beast Boy laughed.

"We have arrived." Starfire smiled brightly. They were on the clear beach. There was a table with an umbrella above it and binoculars on it. She walked over to the table. "How the evers, the Dolphins are not the oftenly viewed." Star pulled up a pair of binoculars and looked out at the quiet rippling water. Kole also looked out at the deep ocean, a certain nervous air spreading out around her as she twiddled her thumbs and nibbled her lip.

The others had collected around the table and were looking out at the water, hoping to catch sight of a Dolphin. Kole sighed and looked at the horrible sea. She sighed, as long as she didn't touch the water, she would be safe, not that the monsters could reach her if she were on the island. Kole decided to sit down on the sand and look at the water.

Unlike most beaches, where the tides come in and they're sloped into the water, Tamaran was like a giant rock in the middle of the ocean. Sure, the outer rim was sandy, but it was like a cliff. The water lapped at the edges of the island, it was a straight drop down. That made Kole even more nervous.

"I can't see any." She heard Bumblebee say to Cyborg, who agreed with her. Suddenly, Kole saw something in the water. It was kind of light and it was rising, she immediately assumed it was a monster and made a move to get up and run, but before she got up it popped out of the water. A Dolphin. Not just any Dolphin, it had a little scar by it's top fin. It was the Dolphin she had made friends with when the monsters attacked the cruise ship.

"Why don't we just head down to lunch?" Jinx asked. Kole leaned forward and rested her hand on it's nose.

"Apologies. I had the hope we would do the seeing of one." Starfire said.

"Uh, guys?" Kole asked as the Dolphin rubbed its head into her hands.

"It's cool Star." Raven said

"Guys" Kole tried again.

"What do you dudes eat around here?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh, everything is huge and some of them are colored funny, but it all tastes good" Kid Flash answered.

"GUYS!" Kole finally yelled and the teenagers looked over at her.

"D-Dolphin!" Starfire pointed at Kole's new friend.

* * *

A bowl of green sludge with tentacles flopping out of it. Hot Spot's eyes went wide and he puckered hip lips, staring at the concoction before him. He made a little sound with his tongue and pressed his lips into a thin line. He glanced over at Myan, who had picked up one of the tentacles and was dipping it in the green stuff. He then bit into it, chewing it slowly.

"Everything alright?" He asked the boy. Hot Spot coughed.

"Uh ye-yeah, fine!" He smiled. He looked over at Argent, who was poking one of the tentacles with her spoon. She put it down and slowly picked up a tentacle. She winced as the slimy thing touched her fingers. She gulped and put the slimy, sticky, purple tentacle in her mouth and bit into it. It was really tough, so she really had to chew it. However, the second she began chewing flavor burst into her mouth.

"So good!" She murmured. Hot Spot raised his eyebrows and picked up a tentacle. He took a gracious bite, squinting as the slimy thing slid across his tongue. He sunk his teeth into it and an explosion of flavor occurred along his taste buds.

"Mhmm" He agreed with Argent as they both dug into the Tamaranian cuisine.

"There you go kids, don't be afraid to dig into it." Myan chuckled.

The squid dip thing was literally one of the best things that Argent had ever tasted. It was around 2 in the Afternoon. If she understood everything correctly, the plan was to hang out in the yogurt shop for the rest of the day. The three of them were walking to said Yogurt Shop.

"So I'm marooned here for the next 25 days?" Hot Spot asked Argent, nudging her with his elbow. Argent looked up at him, she and Hot Spot had played basketball together every now and then over the summer, but it was only in that moment that she realized how much taller he had gotten. He and Kid Flash used to be the same height, but after seeing both of them, Hot Spot was coming up on Cyborg. Sure, Kid Flash had grown too, but Hot Spot had grown so much more.

"Yea." She answered, hoping that he hadn't noticed her staring for just a second too long than she should have.

"Awesome!" He threw his hands up in the air and laughed. "I'd rather be on an island than on a boat." He chuckled and Argent smiled at him.

"We're here." The two turned to look at the yogurt shop. It was square. Silver. It had lots of large oval-shaped windows. There were two white doors with portholes in them. They walked through the double doors to find the rest of their friends already there.

"Hot Spot!" Kid Flash fist bumped his friend.

* * *

They stayed in the yogurt shop, goofing around and laughing. Koma, Ryand, Whindr', and Luanda were all there too. They talked about insignificant things and caught up with one another. Before any of them knew it the sun was setting. Multiple customers had come in, a lot of them were people from the cruise.

"So Beast Boy's birthday was on the first Thursday of Summer?" Bumblebee asked from her position on Cyborg's lap. A thing that none of them were used to yet.

"Yeah dudes, you're looking at a mature sixteen year old." Beast Boy said, striking a pose. This caused the teenagers around him to start laughing. They were about to crack another joke when the door opened, the bell dinging to alert everyone of the new customer.

"Welcome-" Myan turned around, but his voice got caught in his throat. There stood Jodule. The blond Tamaranian man that Myan had been fighting with on their second day.

"Myan, nice to see you. How's business?" It would be a normal conversation if it weren't for Jodule's tone. At first, his words were stretched out a bit, like how two-faced people talk when they're pretending to be nice. Then, he squinted his eyes as he talked about business.

"Fine Jodule, business is fine" Myan answered cautiously.

"I see." Jodule slowly walked around the shop.

"What do you want?" Blackfire asked, crossing her legs and giving Jodule a sharp glare.

"I merely wish to show you my latest idea." Jodule smiled at her, "I like this one, just as vicious as her father." Jodule chuckled again.

"And just as strong, so I suggest you hold your tongue." Luanda crossed her arms.

"Luanda." He nodded to her and smiled.

"Jodule." Luanda continued to glare at him.

"Aww, don't be like that." Jodule reached towards Luanda, but his hand was caught.

"Please, do not do the touching of my mother." Jodule looked over at Ryand, who was holding his wrist.

"Why, what a strong young one you've grown up to be, Ryand, last time I saw you, you were just an infant." Jodule yanked his out of Ryand's grasp. Whindr' cowered behind Ryand.

"What is your purpose for being the here?" Starfire had asked. Unlike her other family members, her voice held no venom.

"And peaceful little Kori, too? Well, the whole gang is here." He chuckled, "You have grown into such a beauty, my dear, just like your mother." He chuckled.

"Creepy." The word slipped past Jinx's lips before she could think better.

"Sorry? And who might yo be young lady?"

"None of your business, you creep. Aren't you like a hundred years old, don't tell her she's beautiful like that, it's seriously creepy. You aren't her dad." Jodule had leaned on the table, getting eye level with Jinx. He meant to intimidate her, but that didn't work on Jinx. That hadn't worked on her in a long time. Her arms and legs were crossed, she remained unfazed.

"Huh." He stood back up, mildly confused by her lack of fear.

"Jodule, I think you've outstayed your welcome." Myan said crossing his arms.

"Don't worry old friend, I just want you to see something." Jodule walked back up to Myan. "In three, two, one" He snapped his fingers and a section of the island in the distance lit up so brightly it could be seen from the shop. "I covered all my shops in lights, I've out-shined you, good luck getting customers now." Jodule cackled before exiting.

"How does he do it?!" Myan yelled. "He's always one step ahead of me these days! How is he stealing all our ideas!"

* * *

"What were you thinking, why didn't you keep quiet around that guy?" Wally complained as they walked home. "He's probably stalking you now!"

"Calm down dad, he's too caught up in this whole rivalry thing to even think about me, I promise." Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Jinx." He grabbed her hand and span her around.

"Yes?" She looked down at her captive hand and then back up at him. Wally sighed.

"Just, be careful, will you?" He tugged her closer to him by her hand. His chest was now all she could see, and Jinx blushed ever so slightly.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." Jinx rolled her eyes before pulling her hand away from his and marching down the pathway to the house.

"I know." He murmured before running back up beside her.

* * *

Still not awake. Jericho was still not awake. Kole had come to the hospital with Starfire for one last late night check up. Nobody was walking up. 531 people had woken up. There were 106 people still unconscious.

Kole played gently with his hand. It was going to be alright. He would wake up. Kole lifted his hand to her lips and gently kissed his knuckles. She lightly trailed her hands up to the side of his face and kissed his cheek. Then she kissed his head, blushing brightly. She leaned back and looked down at his unconscious face. Kole leaned down and pecked his lips quickly. And just like the night before, she ran a hand through his hair.

"I love you"

* * *

Starfire looked down at Robin. He still wasn't awake. She sighed. He was a vampire, shouldn't he be awake? She just didn't understand.

"Star?" Starfire turned around to look at Kole.

"Yes, let us do the going." She spared a last glance at her friend before exiting the hospital room and heading home with Kole.


	7. Day 6

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! Day Six**

I woke up late today, around lunch time. Nobody had left the house. They were all just lounging around. The entire mood is just so off. I don't exactly know what's wrong, but it must be pretty big for the entire atmosphere to change.

* * *

"So..." Bumblebee said, breaking the silence in the living room. She was leaned up against Cyborg on the couch. Ryand and Whindr' had gone out on a date. Jinx was sitting in an armchair. Wally was sitting on the floor, facing her, trying to grab her feet, which resulted in him taking a lot of kicks to the shoulder. Raven was reading a book on the couch and Beast Boy was standing behind her, waving his arms around in an attempt to get her attention. Argent and Hot Spot were having a staring contest while sitting upside down on the couch, with their legs were their heads should be. Kole was tying and untying her lilac converse. Starfire was patting her thighs, staring at her hands as she did so. Blackfire was sitting at the kitchen table, tapping her fingers against the wood.

"Hey!" Jinx yelped as Wally succeeded in catching on her ankles. He began to mercilessly rake his nails along the bottom of her foot, causing Jinx to shriek with laughter. A few violet hexes spiraled out of her hands, denting the wall and ceiling. KF immediately let go of her. "Sorry! Uh... Raven, do you mind?" Raven looked up from her book.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She flicked her wrist and the damage disappeared.

"Ticklish much?" Kid Flash chuckled. Jinx shot him a dirty look and tucked her feet under her in the chair.

"Any plans today?" Kole looked over at Starfire. Star looked up.

"We may got to the center of shopping and shop through the windows?" She tried.

"Sure, I think we're all gonna need new clothes." Cyborg said, noting how they had been wearing the same clothes since the crash. "Well, I don't really, but Grass Stain over here reeks." Cy pointed to Beast Boy, who glared at him and pouted.

"Dude, It's my natural musk." He pouted.

"That, my green buddy, is BO, I don't care what you call, it's still gross." Hot Spot stated, still staring at Argent.

"You reek." Raven nodded, her attention never moving from the book.

"All of the rights!" Starfire cheered.

"Afta Hot Spot loses." Argent said, not breaking her concentration.

"NO!" Myan stormed out of his office, slamming open the door. Hot Spot and Argent both blinked at the same time.

"You blinked first." Hot Spot pointed at her.

'No, ye did mate." Argent crossed her arms.

"You blinked at the same time." Raven's monotone voice cut through their conversation.

"It isn't just the lights. I decided to get a new paint job, Jodule got one first. I decided to use the Tamaranian dancers to promote business, Jodule hired them first. I decided to hire live musicians, Jodule hired them first. The list goes on and on! How does he always know what I'm going to do?!" Myan yelled.

"Honey, I don't know, but you can't lose your composure. That's what he wants." Luanda rubbed his chest and Myan let out a heavy sigh.

Jinx exchanged a look with Wally on the floor. She took in a deep breath and got on her knees, turning around in the seat to face Myan.

"Why do you hate him so much?" She finally asked. Myan turned to look at her.

"I don't hate Jodule," Myan sighed and looked up at her. Then he looked away and walked back into his office.

"The fuck?" Jinx stated bluntly.

"I have told you that there is much of the complications between them." Starfire sighed. "Let us go do the shopping." She smiled.

"I'm coming with." Blackfire stood up and walked over to them, "I'd hate to be home for one of his hissy fits."

* * *

So they walked around the shopping center. The boys grabbed Tamaranian clothes and tried them on. After the first thirty minutes, the atmosphere had shifted. Starfire was laughing. Everybody began to goof around. Kole walked out of the dressing room in these super tall blue heels. She had on a strapless green dress over her clothes and a giant black hat that stretched further than a sombrero. The teenagers burst out laughing. Kole kicked off the heels.

"Seriously!" She laughed, pulling the hat off her head. She shimmied off the hideous dress, revealing her clothes. Kole wore an elastic gray tank top. It was tucked into a pair of highwaisted blue jean shorts. She slipped her converse back on.

"Jericho would be turned on." Bumblebee elbowed her shoulder and Kole's face ignited red.

"S-Stop it!"

They all ran around the stone pathways, running from shop to shop. They picked up colorful tops and baggy pants. They grabbed sandals and a couple hats too. Only the necessary things, of course. They stopped their running around and grabbed some snow-cones.

"I'm going to look like a pimp." Wally held up the baggy pants he had bought.

"You already look like one." Jinx stated between bites of her snow cone. Wally rolled his eyes.

"Slow down kid, you might get a brain freeze." He lightly poked the side of her head with the pad of his pointer finger.

"I will kill you in your sleep" Jinx glared at him and pursed his lips, causing Wally to burst out laughing, followed by everyone else.

"Come to Glucos" A bored voice barely yelled. "Glucos is the best." He was completely monotone. Starfire turned around to look at a teenage boy.

"Ah, Sibroen." Starfire said, her tone showing no emotion. The boy's skin was white, like a blank sheet of paper. His eyes were a vibrant yellow and his hair was bleach blond. His straight hair flowed down to his shoulders. His eyebrows were black. He was dressed in all black. Or, at least, that's what you'd have to assume was under the cookie suit he was wearing.

"Star." He nodded to her and she nodded back to him before turning back around.

"What was that all about?" Raven asked. Star gave her a questioning look.

"Ah, Sibroen?" She asked, cocking her head to the side, and Raven nodded, "He is the son of Jodule."

"What? But he doesn't look Tamaranian." Bumblebee stated. It was a fact. Everyone they had met was all tangerine skin and muscles. Sibroen was rather skinny.

"He is not the Laser Warlock, Sibroen is the Nega."

"What?" Kole questioned.

"What my dear sister is trying to say is that the poor boy takes after his mother, as a species called Nega." Blackfire motioned to the pale boy. "Jodule has been devastated about the fact that his only son doesn't take after him from the moment he was born."

"Well, that sucks." Jinx said, watching the poor guy parade around in the cookie suit.

"Yeah." Starfire nodded.

"Onto the nex' shop?" Argent asked them, everyone nodded and they made their way to the next clothing store. The teenagers paraded around, laughing and such. Bumblebee giggled as Cyborg cracked a joke about one of the shop's logos.

"Oh, look at those flowers." Bumblebee grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the window. There were multiple little flowers growing along the green vines, looking as though they were composed out of metallic rainbows.

"Cool" Cy said beside her.

"You two!" The two turned to look at an old woman.

"Uh..." Bee started to pull a face.

She was a short old woman. She was wide with a crinkly tangerine face. She wore a black dress with multiple different pieces of jewelry dangling off her body. Her thick hair was wound up into a tight gray bun. Her eyes were a vibrant bright purple. She had a big red nose and a square face.

"It's you!" She said again.

"Who?" Bumblebee clutched Cyborg's hand tighter.

"You!" She pointed at them, her hands shaking.

"Okay, miss, we're just gonna...go..." Cyborg tugged on Bumblebee's hand and they began to turn around.

"No. Not yet." The old lady appeared in front of them. "I can see it, the power." The woman rested her bony, wrinkly hand on their clasped together hands.

"Sorry?" Bumblebee looked down at their hands.

"You don't have to be a vampire to have precognition. Anyone can have it." She looked up at them.

"Yeah, we know." Cyborg stated cautiously. They had learned about the gift of precognition Freshman year. It was the only ESP that had nothing to do with species, even humans could have it.

"If you play your cards right, you'll have exactly the future you truly desire." The woman smiled up at them with kindness filling her eyes. She wrapped her long bony fingers around their hands, her long black fingernails brushing against each other.

"H-Hey!" Bee tried to move her hand, but the old lady was strong. She couldn't budge.

"Do not fear it, embrace it." She murmured. She pushed down on their hands and cold air flooded over their hands. The wind was so strong that they both closed their eyes. When they opened them, the woman was gone.

"What the hell?" Bumblebee held up her hand and looked at a bracelet. It was a dark chain, with a single cube on it that seemed to have every color in the world swirling around inside of it.

"I got one too." Cy held up his left hand to her right. They were matching. Bumblebee blushed and Cyborg smiled at her. This was no time to be blushing!

"How did she...?" Bee examined both of their wrists. She saw no way to take them off.

"Well, we aren't in pain or anything." Cyborg shrugged and laughed, "we'll just ask Myan about them later, we should head home soon anyways, it's getting dark."

Bee nodded and they walked back to the shop to find their friends.

* * *

Kole shivered slightly as the cool night air tickled her bones. She had left her friends to go to the hospital and check up on Jericho. The Tamaranian night sky was a weird one. Beautiful and clear, of course. However, the stars almost seemed gold and the underlying colors, which were normally blue and purple, were instead a right red and a tiny bit of magenta. The moon even had a golden tint to it.

Kole tilted her head from side to side, letting her two braids brush at her revealed skin. She lifted her hand up to her pearl necklace and fiddled around with the pearl as she always did.

THUMP

She froze. She heard someone talking. It wasn't English, but it didn't need to be in order for her to know it was something nasty. The voice snarled and then another one said something else, laughing maniacally. The second voice had a bit of a higher pitch than the other, but they were both guys. Kole pushed herself beside one of the stores and tip toed forward. She could see their shadows. Kole edged towards the shadows and found two tangerine skinned boys. They were just around the corner. They couldn't be much older than her. They had collected around a third shadow.

The dark haired one said something else in his low voice, his leg kicked back and hit the thing they were collected around. Kole watched it quiver in pain. The light haired on stepped back for a moment, giving her a clear view of the victim. It was that boy. The one who was in the cookie suit. He was bleeding silver blood. It came from his mouth. He had a couple of cuts along his forehead. Angry red bruises dotted his porcelain skin. He was staring at nothing with his cloudy yellow eyes.

The light haired one laughed again and lifted his arm up to hit the guy again. Kole's eyes widened and the next thing she knew, she had lifted her hands. There was a loud crash in the alley beside them as a ball of crystal crashed into a couple of metal trashcans. The dark head whispered to the light head and they ran off. The boy began sitting up, coughing.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Kole ran over to him, whisper shouting. He looked up at her, dead in the eyes. His pupils had become feline, but when he was wearing the cookie suit she was certain they had been normal circles. He nodded and cleared his throat.

"That was you, a teleporter?" He nodded towards the alleyway.

"No, crystal witch." Kole extended her hand to him, "Kole Weathers" He took her hand and stood up.

"Sibroen Zyles."

"We should get you to the hospital, it's not too far." Kole turned to look at the top of the medical center.

"I'm fine." Kole turned to look at him.

"You are no-" The bruises were gone. He had wiped the blood from his mouth. He looked as though nothing had even happened. That wasn't the only strange thing going on. Kole swore he was double her size. The guy looked like he was almost caught up with Beast Boy. Kole's eye bulged out of her head. He was taller than his dad and most Tamaranians.

"Thank you Kole, goodbye." He nodded to her and trudged away.

"Bye...you're welcome." She watched him walk away before turning her head to face the top of the hospital once more. She could worry about it later. Jericho was waiting for her now. Kole's lips pressed into a thin line as she marched her way up to the hospital.

She walked through the double doors. The hospital was basically vacant. There were 6 people still unconscious. Jericho was one of them. She walked past the empty room. 100 people had awoken today. She walked into Jericho's room. He was the only one there. Kole bit her lip and stood beside his bed again. Her heart pounded in her chest.

Kole gently took hold of his hand. She ran her fingers along each and every detail of his hand. She glanced at the door and lowered her head to kiss the top of his hand. She held his hand in her hands, fondling it a bit longer than before. She put it back down and ran her hands through his curly hair for a while. Twirling the curls around her fingers before leaning down and kissing his forehead. Her nose brushed against his forehead as she moved down to kiss his nose and then his cheek. Kole stood, looking down at him and let out a minuscule sigh. Kole leaned down one last time and kissed him. Deeper than she had last night. Longer than she had last night. Tears dotted her eyes and a blush colored her face. Kole finally leaned up, keeping her eyes closed.

"I love you." She said before turning away to go back to Starfire's house. But she was caught. A hand on her wrist. Kole flipped around to look at her boyfriend. He had propped himself up on his forearms in order to grab her. The tears leaked from her eyes the second that his green eyes collided with her blue ones. He pushed himself up as she started rubbing at her eyes with her free arm.

"Y-you..." She sobbed. Jericho got out of bed. "Jeri..." She cried. Jericho wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her's. She shakily wrapped her arms around his waist and they stayed their, hugging, until Kole's cried became nothing more than sniffles. Jericho leaned back from her and rubbing his thumbs under her eyes, wiping away the tears. Kole sniffled a bit, grasping onto the bottom of his shirt as if it her life line. He finally pulled his hands away.

'I had the strangest dream. You kissed my head and said you loved me. Then you kissed my hand and my cheek and my head and my lips and said it again. Then you came back and did the same thing a third time, but you also kissed me nose.' Jericho chuckled and Kole's face lit up bright red. She quickly buried her head back in Jericho's chest.


	8. Day 7

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

Jericho is back. Kole has never been so happy, I swear. She came in late at night, holding Jericho's hand. He waved at us. We all exchanged a bunch of hugs and now there are ten visitors living in this household. Fifteen people total. I'm 90% sure that all the guys are being crammed in a little closet somewhere in this circular house. And that...that is something that I'd really like to see.

* * *

Raven awoke early that morning. The sun was just barely beginning to peek over the horizon, leaving most of the sky in its darkened state. The reason she had woken up was due to the cold patch covering part of her stomach. She hated to admit it, but after sleeping in the same bed as the maggot for six days, he had grown on her. The familiar warm weight on the side of her stomach had grown on her. She found herself feeling a sort of discomfort now that Silkie wasn't sleeping on her belly. The occupied space was cold.

Raven sat up with a frustrated grunt. She wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon. Raven flew out of Starfire's room, making sure to gently close the door in order for her to not wake anybody else up. She settled her pale bare feet on the wooden floor of the hallway and began taking slow steps away from Star's bedroom door. She considered brushing her hair and teeth early so she wouldn't have to do it later with the rest of the girls.

Raven made her way over to the bathroom door as quietly as possible. She gently placed her hand on the knob and was about to start turning it when she heard a voice. She couldn't tell what it was saying, it was like hushed whispers and the occasional chuckle. She lifted herself back up into the air and poked her head around the corner, where the staircase began. There she could see that the living room had been dimly lit. She slowly flew down, over the steps and peeked into the living room.

There she saw Beast Boy. He was facing away from her, sitting in an armchair. His knees were poking up, his feet resting on the cushion of the chair he was sitting on. His elbows touched the armrests and his forearms were moving. What did he have?

"Who's a little Bumgorf?" She heard that one. Raven crossed her arms and flew behind his seat, peering down at the werewolf from up in the air. And there, cradled by his thighs, was Silkie. Beast Boy would pet his head and then tickle him and whisper little things to him. Silkie would wiggle around and open his mouth in pure bliss, almost as though he were actually smiling.

"Beast Boy" Raven finally spoke up. Beast Boy leaned his face upward to look at her.

"Oh! Uh, hey Rae!" His green eyes darted around awkwardly, trying to land on anything but the girl who had caught him cooing over an over-sized maggot. Raven's eye twitched as she felt the nerves rolling off of him. What was there to be nervous about? There was nothing wrong with him babying Silkie. Well, she took that back, there were a lot of things wrong with their current situation. Like, did Beast Boy come into their room and steal Silkie?

"No!" Beast Boy swiftly stood up, still cradling the creature in his arms. "Silkie came and found me, I'm not that creepy." Silkie gurgled, wagging his tail, which really just made his whole body squirm around. Raven lowered herself to the ground.

"He came and got you?"

"Yeah, the little dude was getting restless." Beast Boy scratched Silkie's tummy, making the Blumborgurff start "smiling" again.

"And you?" Raven sighed and walked over to the little maggot, petting his head softly.

"Ah, in my pack we wake up around this time in the summer to hunt and train and stuff."

"Hm" Raven nodded her head in agreement, focusing on scratching Silkie's head.

"Why are you up?" Beast boy asked softly. His fingers tickled Silkie's back, making the Blumborgurff let out a little high-pitched squeal before swiveling around on his back, his belly up in the air.

"Just felt like it..." Like I said, Raven hated to admit that the little Blumborgurff had grown on her. She couldn't even say it out loud.

* * *

Argent growled as the spiky black hair in her left side ponytail stuck to her neck. It was about in the middle of the morning. All eleven of them where walking through Tamaran. Argent was a solid 99% sure that Starfire hadn't even told them where they were heading. They had all just followed the Tamaranian girl blindly. Argent wiped the hair from her neck again.

Now, Tamaran was not a warm place. The weather had only been up in the 60's for their trip, so far. However, the sun was beating right down on the back of Argent's gray neck, and that got her overheated and made her hair cling to her. Argent let out a frustrated sigh as the messy strands began meshing themselves right back into the back of her neck. Both red her bangs and braid weren't causing her any trouble! Why couldn't her hair just behave for once?

She reached her arms up, gathering the black strands in her palms. She slowly began to coil them around one another, until a bun was protruding out of the top left side of her head. She wrapped a few hair ties around the uncooperative strands and put down her arms. She let out a content huff as the irritation on the back of her neck had finally ceased.

Argent tilted her head from side to side, letting it crack in the process. She had closed her eyes as she tilted her head from one direction to another. Her lips upturned into a minuscule smile as the pressure was relieved from her joints. She raised her arms up to the sky and stretched her back upwards. Her body was being lulled into a false sense of relaxation with every pop and stretch.

Argent suddenly bolted forwards, milliseconds after she released a sound that was a mixture of a hiss and a soft squeak. She turned around to look at Hot Spot, who couldn't keep the shit-eating grin off his face. While she was stretching her back, Hot Spot had taken his finger and run it down the indent of her spine on her back quickly. Her body immediately reacted with that squeaking noise.

"Are yeh mad?!" She whisper shouted at him, her face glowing a bit red.

"Oh totally," Hot Spot chuckled and walked up beside her, nudging her shoulder, "I'm a freaken psychopath."

"I knew it!" Argent put her hands on her hips triumphantly and Hot Spot rolled his eyes as they both moved to catch back up with their group of friends. Argent kicked a rock in front of her with her black converse-covered foot, watching it floppily roll over to the side of a shop. She watched Hot Spot tilt his face up towards the sky from the corner of her eye and nonchalantly stepped on the toe of his shoe.

She knew his head snapped over to look at her, but Argent remained unfazed, almost as though it didn't happen. So Hot Spot shrugged and continued to look forward. Argent pulled out her phone and looked down at the screen. This time she stepped on the side of his shoe ever so slightly, their legs brushing against one another for a few seconds. He looked at her again, and Argent pretended to be reading something on her phone.

He continued to watch her for a few more seconds before turning back to look ahead of him once again. Up ahead of them Argent could hear a woman's voice calling out.

"Dance! Dancing! Who will dance with me today?"

As the yelling woman came into view, you could tell she was the sort of person who enjoys attention. She wore a bright pink flowing salsa dress. She was somewhat overweight, but her feet appeared small and dainty. They were encased in little sparkling heels. Her dark hair was pulled up in a bun, decorated by sparkling ornaments. Her tangerine skin was practically glowing with sparkles. They began to pass by her, when an idea struck Argent.

She looked at Hot Spot and promptly nailed him with a full force hip bump. Arms flailing about, Hot Spot found himself caught in the dancer lady's arms.

"A volunteer!" She cried.

"Ah no I don't dan-" Hot Spot tried to speak, but the music started and the woman swung him around like a rag doll. The others had stopped to look at what Argent had done. Argent giggled as Hot Spot mouthed "Help Me" to Beast Boy before being yanked back towards the dancing woman. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

It was nearing lunch time.

Hot Spot had been stuck dancing around with some lady for 2 hours. He was not happy. He had plopped down on a bench, breathing heavily. His legs were strewn out before him lazily, the rest of his body being cradled by the shape of the bench.

"Perhaps we shall do the mealtime now?" Starfire asked. Hot Spot said nothing, just kept on breathing. Argent rocked back and forth on her feet. Kole and Jericho were standing with their hands held together, blushing slightly as they displayed their intertwined fingers to society. Bumblebee and Cyborg had navigated away from the group and were having a hushed conversation. Raven stood beside Argent, gazing deeply into thin air.

"I could go for some food!" Jinx rose her hand after she had elbowed a chuckling Kid Flash away from her.

"You know I can always eat more." KF nodded to Starfire.

"Same here!" Beast Boy added in.

"Then it has been settled! For the lunch of times, we shall be eating at Blurgurbah." Starfire threw her hands up in the air in excitement. Everyone else gave her multiple unenthusiastic "yays!" Starfire settled on the ground and pointed to a little green cabin short walk away. Starfire began going on excitedly about the various types of food served here.

Argent found herself tuning Starfire out. The reason why Hot Spot was able to get out of dancing was because, after two hours, he had become so irritated that he burned the poor woman a bit, forcing her to let him go. Argent was a bit nervous that she may have crossed the line. Argent tugged at the bottom of her long, black, Panic At The Disco tee-shirt. The shirt only revealed a sliver of the red shorts she was wearing under it.

Starfire threw open the door to Blurgurbah.

"Greetings!" She waved happily to the busy room. Everyone stopped and looked at her. This was followed by a loud chorus of greetings towards the crimson-haired girl. A tangerine woman with lots of blond hair strutted up to them.

"Take an empty table upstairs, will you? I'll grab your orders in a bit." She smiled, motioning to the wooden steps at the far corner of the cabin-like restaurant. Star nodded happily to the woman and flew towards the steps, the others following suit. Argent took notice of how Hot Spot had stopped at the bottom of the stairs, just looking up at what he would have to climb in a slouched position.

The guilt hit Argent like a truck.

The next thing she knew, she had snapped her fingers and a large red hand scooped Hot Spot up, flying him up the stairs while he was still in shock. Argent landed down next to him.

"Remind me to make you feel guilty more often." He joked, nudging her softly with his arm. Argent simply rolled her eyes and took at seat at the table.

* * *

Lunch progressed slowly. Raven had lost her appetite after the waitress had advised her to eat the eyeballs first. She was just waiting on everybody else to be finished. She was staring down at her hands in her thighs when a sudden shiver raked down her spine. She glanced over at Starfire, to see she had frozen halfway through her giant piece of steak.

Her normally innocent and cheerful bright green eyes seemed to have dulled. Her gaze was cast downward, at the table cloth. It was a rather subtle change in atmosphere, but for Starfire, any change in atmosphere was a big deal.

She was sad.

And worried.

The majority of her emotions seemed to have remained positive, but at the table in that very moment, Starfire must have thought of something negative. The impact was large. Then, her head snapped up and she lightly smacked her cheeks, shaking her head. And just like that the negativity seemed to transform into nothingness.

Raven sighed gently, she would have to ask about it later.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She murmured, standing up and excusing herself. She walked back downstairs and down a hallway, where she would be able to find the women's room. It was a blue door. Raven hoped to fix her hair. Beast Boy had been messing with it all morning. He was so touchy-feely and she never understood how he could tolerate people the way he does.

Raven sighed as she finally patted her rat's nest back into place. She quickly washed her hands and dried them off, but as she turned to the trash, she stopped.

* * *

Bumblebee looked over at Cyborg as his phone vibrated with yet another text message. He told her that it was his family, they had been texting nonstop since they had started their walk over to Blurgurbah. Bee glanced over in the opposite direction, when something caught her eye. The colorful stone on the bracelet she had received from that old lady yesterday. Normally it had a green glow, but it had turned to a deep blue. She gently ran her fingers across the stone.

"Perhaps we shall do the waiting for friend Raven out of the doors?" Starfire asked, standing up.

"Yeah, let's wait for her out there." Jinx agreed. They were but a mere foot from the door when something happening. All the light bulbs that were hanging from the wooden ceiling exploded simultaneously. There were multiple shouts. Then, not but a minute later, all the lights were fixed. They flickered on as though nothing had happened.

"Just a power outage." The manager said, rolling his eyes. The people soon began to chatter normally once more. Raven walked out of the bathroom and approached them.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"All of the courses!" Starfire giggled, before leading them out of the restaurant.

Bee walked beside Raven.

"You okay?" She gently put a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just got taken by surprise." Raven shrugged it off. Bee gave her an unsure look, but decided it was best to not push the matter anymore.

"If you say so." Bee nodded to her.

* * *

They arrived at a white tent. It was square. A delicious smell surrounded the area.

"Where are we?" Jinx asked, yanking Wally back by his collar when he attempting to make a mad dash towards the delicious smell.

"We will be doing the cooking." Starfire smiled brightly. Jinx and Beast Boy both turned their heads to look at each other. Cooking. And those memories of Foods Class came swirling back to both of them. Jinx cringed and Beast Boy pulled a face.

"Cooking what?" Kid Flash asked.

"Whatever recipe we will be doing the receiving of." Starfire giggled.

* * *

Blue

Everything was so blue

And the energy

Like constant adrenaline coursing through your veins

He was untouchable

So much power just sparking at his fingertips

And all that is great and all, but where was he? Robin had asked himself the question many times, but there were no clues, no hints, no nothing. He was standing. His feet were cushioned perfectly. So perfect that he never wanted to move again. It looked like he was in a room, but he had walked straight for hours and never reached a wall.

It felt like he was inside a rubber ball. All the walls curvy. Bouncy. Rubbery. And so, so, blue. Robin lifted his fingertips in front of his face to see them ignited in an icy cool blue. He moved them around, curling and uncurling them to see if he could still feel them. Robin wrapped his arms around his own torso as a cool wind blew past him, wrapping him in a blanket of freezing air. It was so cold. He crouched down and curled up into a shaking ball.

It was so comfortable here, he should just go back to sleep. Forget about all of this. Forget about the electricity he could feel spreading through his veins. Forget about this horrible blue place...this nightmare. If he just closed his eyes, he could forget it all.

"nnn?"

Robin's eyes snapped open.

"Hello?" He called out to the cold empty blue before him. Nothing. Great, now he was hearing voices too. Robin began to lay back down.

"Rob~" Now he was standing.

"I can hear you! Where are you?!" He called out to the voice. Silence again. Robin looked down at the comfy floor and sighed sadly. He was about to turn away when he saw a shadow. The dark side of the blue place he was in, it shifted. Robin ran towards the movement he could see. "Hello! I'm here! Help!" He jumped up and down, waving is arms above his head.

"Hey!" He called out and suddenly the wind began to howl. It swirled around his body, scraping at his skin. Robin felt his body begin to freeze. Why did he have such a strange sense of deja-vu?

"Help!" He yelled again, losing all feeling in his legs and arms. He could feel this horrible, stinging chill travel up his torso and along his neck, before he went completely numb. The stinging crept up his face, burning at the corners of his eyes. A tear leaked from the corner of his right eye and then everything went black, he was completely numb. Robin's mouth was open, he lost the ability to feel his mouth before he could call for help again. Now, wouldn't be best if he just closed his eyes and forgot?

Robin only had control over his eyes, but he knew that the minute they closed, he wouldn't be able to feel anything. The deja-vu came washing over him again as his heavy eyelids drooped lower and lower. His vision began to blur as his eyelashes got in the way. Then...then there was light.

His eyes snapped open. His blue prison. It was warm. And it was... it was a color he had never seen before in his life. So radiant and beautiful, just like he always dreamed it was. Then, the cold melted away.

* * *

Robin flung up into a sitting position with a gasping breath and widened eyes. As he had flashed up, there was a startled squeak.

"Robin?" Starfire was sitting there. Robin swayed a bit. That color. It was there, in Star's hair. He could only see little shards of it in his vision.

"Oh, so that's what red looks like..." He murmured to himself before crashing back onto the cot unconscious.

"Robin!"


	9. Day 8

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! So I'm thinking about doing some chapters that are over the course of two days...Obviously not all of them, but let me know what you think.**

When I woke up, Starfire wasn't in her bed. In fact, it didn't look like she had even entered the room at all. I waited for the others to get up before searching around the house for any sign of Star, but there was nothing. All 14 of us were looking for her now. That's when Wally and Beast Boy announced that they could hear her thoughts in the hospital.

* * *

Starfire stood with Doctor Scwerll'ha, the best Doctor on Tamaran, and also the father of Whindr'. He too had that dark curly hair. His eyes shined like brilliant Amber, ignited by sunlight.

"You see, this man here," He motioned to the unconscious man in front of him. There were only two unconscious people left in the Hospital. Robin, and this man.

The man was rather short. Shorter than her, but just a hair taller than Jericho. He had broad shoulders and was deeply tanned. He had curly black hair, that was oily now from him not cleaning himself for almost 4 days. He also had a little black beard that had a gray streak in it. His chest was heaving and his mouth was open ever so slightly.

"Both he and your friend over there," Dr. Scwerll'ha motioned back to the unconscious Robin in the room across the hall, "They both had a large magic deficiency, and soon after we got them into the hospital, they went into Magi-Comas. This man in here went into it only a few minutes after he was transferred here, your friend only went into his on the second day he was here."

Starfire glanced back at the room Robin was resting in.

"I wasn't able to tell you because I've been running all over the place with all the unconscious people, I'm sorry about that." The doctor hung his head ever so slightly.

"I grant you the forgiveness, but, please do the explaining of this Magi-Coma, for me?" In all truth and honesty, Starfire had never heard anything about a Magi-Coma. She felt a bit idiotic in that moment, blushing lightly in embarrassment. She looked down at the unconscious man in front of them and the doctor chuckled.

"Do not worry Kori, Laser Witches and Warlocks can never get in a Magi-Coma, so there is no reason for anyone here to have to learn about it." Starfire looked back up at Dr. Scwerll'ha, now even more curious than before. The doctor sighed and walked around to the side of the man.

"You see these veins, here and here." He pointed at the faded pale blue veins that were collected at the corners of the man's eyes and trickled down his arms, fading in and out.

"Yes."

"This is a classic sign of your everyday Magi-Coma. Protruding veins, commonly around the eyes, back of the head, and down the arms. In a Magi-Coma, a person has used so much magic, that simply resting and eating isn't enough for your body to build back up all the magic you lost." Star nodded as the doctor lifted up the man's arm, showing how his hand was involuntarily shaking. "The body will go out of commission, we must continue to feed them in their unconscious state, generally we simply enter the needed nutrients into the bloodstream, but when someone is in a Magi-Coma, you must enter sometimes 2 or even 3 times the normal amount of needed nutrients."

"Ah, I can see, but why does his body do so much of the shaking?" Starfire asked, the doctor had put down the man's hand, but even as it lay on the bed, it continued to quiver involuntarily.

"His body is going into overload, focusing in remaking all the magic that he's lost. Now, Kori, there is such a thing as going into a Magi-Coma and staying awake through it, and I want to tell you that of the few that survive, they call it the most painful process they have ever experienced. Although most people can't even withstand the pain and die when they do it awake. This is why, thanks to evolution, the body shuts off so that the person's chances of survival are 95%. Remaking all of the magic and distributing it through the body takes a great amount of force, which generally makes the body uncontrollably shake." Starfire winced at the thought. The most painful thing they had ever experienced.

Starfire's eyes focused on a particularly thick faded vein on the man's wrist, and suddenly, it disappeared.

"It had done the disappearance!" Star pointed at the man's wrist.

"Yes, the amount of irregular visible veins shows how far along the body is in remaking the magic."

"But Robin did not have any of the veins." Star crossed her arms.

"Yes, Magi-Comas are a rather mysterious thing. There are thousands of different types, and we know very little about many of them. However, he did wake up and is no longer in a Magi-Coma. It looks like the mental strain of the Coma caused him to pass out once more, but don't worry, he could wake up any minute now." Dr. Scwerll'ha rested a calming hand on Star's shoulder and she nodded.

"But then, why do the Laser Witches not gain the experience of the Magi of Comas?" Starfire asked as they walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"X'Hal built us so that our magic level depends heavily upon our emotions, you know that, right?" Starfire nodded. "Well, Magi-Comas are used to preserve large amounts of energy to create magic for the body, Laser Witches and Warlocks create magic by their emotions, and therefor our bodies have no need to go into a Magi-Coma."

"I see, very much of the thanks to you, the doctor." Starfire smiled brightly to Dr. Scwerll'ha. He nodded to her and began walking down the hallway. Star walked back into Robin's room.

 ***Flashback***

 _Starfire walked into the Hospital to check on Robin. She had been worrying about him all day. She walked in the room to find him laying there, unconscious, just as he always was. Starfire smelled like chocolate and oranges, her shirt was stained with creams and powders. There was even some flour on her arm that she had missed while wiping herself down after cooking._

 _Star sat down on the end of the bed and sighed, looking down at her friend sadly._

 _"I have so much of the apologies for this happening to you." Starfire gently put her hand on his shoulder. She hung her head for a moment. "Please X'Hal, please show the kindness to Robin, please let him do the waking up." She prayed. Then, suddenly, she felt Robin's arm flinch. She opened her eyes to look at his balled up hands. She leaned back._

 _"Robin?" She asked. His fingers spread out, curling partially inwards before stretching out once more. Star knit her eyebrows. "Robin?" She asked again, this time, his face squished up for a few seconds, like the face someone makes when their nose is itchy. He repeated this expression 3 or 4 more times._

 _"Rob..." Star didn't know what to do. She was half-way through getting up off the bed to go and get a nurse or a doctor, when Robin moved. His shaking arm rose up, not very high, landing just above his stomach. Star sat back down and scooted closer to him. His mouth was opening shakily._

 _"Help..." It was just a broken whisper, nearly impossible to hear. His body was shaking violently._

 _"Robin!" She took hold of his raised hand and watched as a single tear rolled down from his right eye. "Robin! Robin!" She grabbed his shoulders and began shaking them. His hand fell limply. "Robin!" She gave him one last shake, but he didn't move. Star took her hand off of him and looked down at them as she placed them in her lap._

 _Then, out of nowhere, he sprang up into a sitting position. Star let out a squeak and put her hands up in defense. She caught his eyes. They were wide, but voice of emotion. But that wasn't all. They were green, greener than she had ever seen them. Little blue specks randomly popped out of the blue._

 _"Robin?" He blinked once, eyes staring at her._

 _"Oh, so that's what red looks like..." He murmured it under his breath weakly, but Star caught it. Then he flopped back on the bed, unconscious._

 ***End Flashback***

"Star?" Starfire turned around to look at Hot Spot.

"Ah! Friend Hot Spot!"

* * *

They had to meet at the hospital in a few minutes. They had all taken different places where Star was likely to disappear to. Bumblebee was walking around a farther side of town. She'd stop every now and then, sometimes calling out for Star. She should probably head back to the medical center. Bumblebee sighed.

"Stop it." She heard a voice. Bee turned her head in it's direction, it sounded rather familiar. Bee walked in between two stores, leading her off the street and into a clearing, a small forest behind it. Bee peeked from her stop in the shadows, her eyes widening considerably at the sight.

It was Whindr'. Her vibrant magenta eyes were glaring slightly at the two girls in front of her. She was standing in front of another girl. "I don't understand why you must be so mean all the time!" The girl behind her was crouched down in a shaking ball, her thick blond hair covering her face.

"Always standing up for weirdos." One girl snarled.

"Don't think that just because you're involved with an Anders you can do whatever you want." the other one crossed her arms, glaring.

"It does not matter who I am involved with, what matters is you treating people like this." Whindr' pointed at the shaking girl behind her.

"She deserved it."

"Really, what could she have done to deserve being treated like this?!" Whindr' clenched her fists. Bumblebee rose her eyebrows and nodded slightly.

"She talked to us, just like you are." The other one stepped forwards all of the sudden, hand raised in the air. Whindr' stood still, her eyes were wide and the anger was completely covered by a frigid fear. Bee saw it coming and immediately reacted. The hand came down, hard.

Bee caught it, her palm stinging ever so lightly and fading immediately. Her right hand was wrapped around the girl's wrist. Whindr' stood totally frozen behind her. Considering that she felt something, that meant that this girl was not fooling around with that hit, probably meant to leave a big bruise. The two girls were obviously Tamaranians.

"I think you two should leave now." Bee stated calmly as the girl yanked her hand away from Bee.

"I think you should get out of here, tourist." The other girl spat back. Bumblebee rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her waist.

"I'm not going anywhere. Trust me, you two really don't want to do this." Bumblebee wasn't threatening them. She was seriously warning them, but, of course, they took it as a threat.

"Very funny. Probably all bark and no bite, just like Whindr'." The girl that had tried to hit Whindr' chuckled. She was buffer than her friend. Bee felt Whindr' flinch behind her.

"Trust us, _you_ don't want to do this." Her friend added that snarky remark. Bumblebee crossed her arms.

"Well obviously, this is a total waste of valuable time, but I can't let you hurt these two, so I will waste time on you if it will get you to go away." Bee looked at them with an incredibly bored look. Why the hell would she want to get in a fight? Her fighting days were over. She had enough experience to last a lifetime.

"Who do you think you are!" The buff girl yelled, glaring at her harshly. Fights were so stupid. So boring and predictable. Bee rolled her eyes.

"Like you said, just a tourist." Bee shrugged.

"A tourist who needs to learn a lesson." The other girls pounded her fists together. Bumblebee rolled her eyes once again and turned her head to Whindr'.

"You're gonna wanna back up." Bee said to her. Whindr' just nodded her head and moved herself back, pulling up the blond girl so that they were both out of rang.

"Well said." The buff girl called over to her friend, who giggled. Bee just stared at them with her arms crossed. She was pretty rusty, but to be fair, she didn't think she would ever have to fight anyone ever again. Bee sighed as the two girls got into wider stances to lunge at her. They had obviously been trained in some sort of clunky Tamaranian Martial Art. It was quiet, almost like they were waiting on her to take her stance. When she didn't bother to even move they eventually figured that she wasn't going to take any stance.

They both charged towards her. Bee just watched them, arms still crossed, a bored look on her face. As they reached her their fists swung forward sloppily and Bee simply crouched down, finally uncrossing her arms. She looked over at Whindr''s worried face. She had nothing to worry about. The second they threw the punch, her body just began reacting. Instinct intertwining with her old training.

Bee swiftly turned her crouched body, kicking out her leg, successfully sweeping the slimmer girl off her feet, landing face first in the dirt. The buff girl did a double take and backed away as Bumblebee stood up. Bumblebee watched her. There was an indent in her clothes, showing a poorly hidden knife. Seriously? Who just carries knife around? And if you're gonna do it, do it well. Hiding weapons was not for amateurs.

It seemed as though the slimmer girl had hit the dirt a little too hard, and was having trouble getting up. After trying for a bit, she just gave up and rested her head back on the ground.

"You..." The buff girl grumbled. Her hands became encircled with yellow lasers. She flew at Bee, who swiftly ducked and stretched behind the girl. Well, if she was going to play dirty, then so would Bee. Her pointer finger became a stinger and she promptly jabbed it into the back of the buff girl's neck. She yelped, losing concentration and turning back to look at Bumblebee, her hand on her neck.

Bee waved at her innocently. She girl stared her down, searching for any weapons. Bee graciously span around to give her a full body look. Now she look really confused.

"Typical of you to think that you're the only type of witch here." Bumblebee commented, crossing her arms. Why did this girl even need a knife if she was a witch?

"Shut up!" She yelled. She began reaching into her shirt, where the knife was poorly hidden. The second she whipped it out, Bee was there. She kicked it out of the girl's hand, launching it somewhere behind her. "Wh-" The girl started, but Bee was done with the whole fight. So boring. So she grabbed the buff girl's wrist and flipped her up in the air, slamming her to the ground. The slimmer girl had finally managed to get up as Bee was walking away from the buff girl. She scurried over to her friends.

"Let's go!" She whispered, helping the girl up before they both flew away.

Bee turned to look at the two girls behind her. "This stays between us." She announced to them and they both nodded. Bee noticed how the blond girl's hair was finally out of her face. Revealing her light skin and the horrible bruise that was beginning to form on her cheek. "You might wanna take her to the hospital. Whindr' nodded and helped up the girl and started flying her to the medical center.

Bumblebee nodded and dusted off her clothes, turning around. She started walking and looked up, freezing. With her eyes wide and her hand on a tree of the forest stood a very stunned Jinx.

* * *

 _We're gonna explore town for a bit, meet u later_

"Jinx and Bee are gonna come by later, they wanna explore or something." Raven told Starfire, who nodded.

"Then I will do the telling of it to you." Everybody was there. Apparently Star had some big news.

* * *

They were sitting down at an outdoor table. Little cups of Tamaranian tea were in front of them. Jinx tapped her black converse-covered feet on the ground. She looked up at Bumblebee, who was stirring her tea awkwardly.

"So, are you like, a ninja, or something?" Jinx finally spoke up. She had heard the girls while looking for Star and gone to check it out. There she found Bumblebee literally flipping people over her shoulders without even breaking a sweat.

"Sorta," Whatever it was, she was definitely struggling to get it out. She was a bag of nerves at that table. Jinx downed the tea in one go and stood up. She moved to slump down next to Bee.

"Just tell me, I won't judge, we're already friends, it's too late for me to back out now." She honestly had no right to judge Bumblebee, compared to some of the horrible things that she had done, there was no reason for her to judge.

"Well...I...thing is...it's really..." The broken words were tossed out of her mouth and she decided to just put her head down on the table. "...sin" She heard her mumble it under her breath.

"Wha?" She asked, leaning her head down closer to Bumblebee's.

"assassin" She whispered. Jinx's head shot up and she looked down at Bee.

"You're a-"

"No!" Bee's head shot up, "Not anymore, that was the first time I've gotten in a fight in for a while. I just...I used to...I used to uh... be one." Bumblebee hung her head in shame. Jinx looked at her questionably. "It wasn't our fault, we didn't know any better. They told...they told us that the people we killed were evil, and we believed them. We didn't know. We didn't even kill that many people, we just, we thought they were evil. It wasn't our fault." She whispered to herself. Jinx watched her friend sadly.

She put a hand on Bee's shoulder. "I know, I get it." Jinx smiled at her friend and Bee looked at her, rather surprised. If only Bumblebee knew just how well Jinx understood what she was going through. But she couldn't tell her. It was as if saying it would send her back to those days. "But you've changed, you're good, and that's all that matters." Jinx smiled down at her and Bee started laughing. Relief washed over her in waves.

* * *

"He saw red?" Wally asked after Starfire finished telling them what had happened with Robin the night before. Starfire nodded.

"Is that weird?" Raven asked. Everybody looked at Wally's startled expression with a confused look.

"Uh...Uhhhhhh" He immediately tried thinking of an excuse. "No"

"You're a horrible liar, Wallace." Jinx and Bee walked over to their spot in front of the hospital.

"Jinx! Where have you guys been!" He tried to change the subject.

"Got some tea." Bee stated, looking at Cyborg's worrying face.

"So," Jinx put her hands on Wally's shoulders, he flinched at the contact. "Are you going to tell us what's up with the puppet, or am I gonna have to make you?" Her fingernails dug into his shoulders, making him hiss.

"Well, that sounds both promising and sexy, what are you gonna do to me if I say no?" He smirked up at Jinx, who blushed brightly at his comment.

"Cut your hair!" Beast Boy yelled, snapping both of them out of it.

"WHAT! NO!" He began squirming around, but Jinx wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Anyone got scissors?" She asked.

"No prob, mate." Argent snapped her fingers and a pair of scissors flew over to them.

"I'll talk! I'LL TALK!" Wally yelled as Jinx was about to reach for the scissors. "Just out the scissors away!" Argent snapped her fingers and the scissors disappeared. Jinx let go of him and sat down in front of him.

"So?" Cyborg asked.

"Look, it's a really big secret." Wally twiddled his thumbs. "Robin's gonna kill me" he groaned, putting a hand on his forehead.

"We aren't going to tell anybody, man." Hot spot said, crossing his arms. Wally looked up at him worriedly and sighed.

"I know, but this isn't really my secret to tell. Only people in our family know."

"Kid Flash, we need to know what's going, how else can we help." Kole said. Jericho nodded beside her and Wally let out a long sigh.

"It's not exactly something you can help him with," he sighed, "Truth is, he said that because the guy's never seen the color red before, like, in his whole life." He spoke lowly, staring at his twiddling thumbs the whole time.

"I don't understand." Cyborg scratched his head.

"The guy's colorblind. It's a type called Protanopia. Basically, he hasn't got any red cone cells in his eyes."

"So, then, what does he see?" Bumblebee asked.

"Black. And sometimes he thinks orange and green look yellow." Wally finally looked up at them all. They all had startled expressions, staring at him.

'I've known him since we were little and I didn't know' Jericho finally signed.

"Yeah, because he wants to keep it a secret. He thinks its a weakness or something. But, there's no way that he actually saw red, I mean, he hasn't for sixteen years." Kid Flash scratched the side of his head.

"Then, how do you do the explaining of his looking at my hairs and then stating that?" Star looked up at Wally.

"I don't know, hallucination?" Wally finally stood up, "But, when he wakes up, please pretend like you don't know." Wally gave them hopeful looks and finally, they all sighed.

"What are you kids doing here? Get out to the festival and have some fun, will you?" Myan stood at the door of the hospital with his hand on his hip.

"But what about Robin?" Star asked her father.

"I will watch over him, go and do something kids, I will get you the second he wakes up." Starfire lowered her head hesitantly

"Yes father." She grumbled and turned, beginning to walk off towards town.

* * *

Jinx ran her fingers along the bottom of her dark blue jean shorts as they walked into a little cafe. The walk over had been rather awkward and quiet. Man had she taken in a lot of information today. Her head felt heavy with new facts. When she was talking to Bee, she wanted to suggest that she tell the other girls, but then Jinx remembered that if she were in Bee's shoes she would want to break it her friends slowly.

So Jinx just let it be. Right now, Bee just needed to know that she could trust Jinx with anything she wanted. They were in a band together, after all. It didn't matter what happened in the past, all that mattered was that they were here now. Jinx tugged her shirt back up the side of her shoulder, where it had fallen down for the third time that day.

It was one of those loose wide-necked shirts. It was white, but the sleeves were purple, and ended an inch or two below her elbows. As a man came but and got their orders, both she and Bumblebee took a pass at the beverages, already full from the tea they had had earlier. As the man left, the teenagers sat in silence. Jinx looked over at Wally, who sat 3 people to her right. He didn't glance at her, he just looked at the wall, pouting. Jinx rose an eyebrow.

Desperate to break the awkward silence, Kole's head was swiveling around, looking for something, anything, that could spark conversation. She could always ask Starfire what multiple different unrecognizable Tamaranian things were in the cafe, but the conversation probably wouldn't advance any farther than the questions. She tapped her fingers along her knees as she continued to look for a conversation-started.

There was no air conditioning in this particular cafe, and Jinx's neck was beginning to get unusually hot. She sighed and began yanking her hair up into a loose bun on top of her head. Kole's eyes widened.

"E-ear!" She pointed out dumbly, but successfully getting everybody's attention.

"Huh?" Jinx cocked her head to the side.

"Y-you got your ear pierced again?" Kole asked, calming down a bit. Jinx reached up to her right ear to brush her fingers along the long silver earring on the outside of her ear. It was a helix piercing.

"Ah, yeah, for my birthday." Jinx smiled. Wally's head turned to look at her.

"What? You never mentioned your birthday!" Bee looked at her shocked.

"Really? Ah, well, it was..." Jinx began counting along her fingers. She sighed and put her hands down at her sides. "You know what, it was the second Friday of this Summer." She sighed, having given up with the whole counting thing. Everyone laughed a bit, and the awkwardness began to chip away.

"Why are we all acting so weird, anyways, this doesn't change anything." Hot Spot pointed out.

"Yer right mate"

"It has none of the value whether Robin is blind to the colors or the not." Star smiled.

* * *

Raven sat on the bed in Star's room. She had been able to go most of the day without thinking about what had happened at the restaurant the other day. It had simply just taken her by surprise. It had been a long time since anything had jogged her memory. In that bathroom...

It was a simple basket of tulips. A few of them were beginning to decay. She had just looked at it and a memory pushed itself into the front of her brain. This particular memory was not a very happy one. It was actually one of her oldest memories.

She was in class. It was Preschool or maybe Kindergarten. And she was just coloring, coloring by the windowsill. It was vague on what she was drawing, or what it looked like outside, but there was something that was clear as day in that memory. Back then she didn't know who her father was, and thought that she was nothing more than a regular human being. She was thinking about something sad. On the windowsill was a basket full of beautiful tulips. The next thing she knew the students were circling around her.

"She's evil!"

"She smells so bad that they died!"

"Murderer!"

When she looked up, the tulips were all dead. Dark and withered. It was the moment that she discovered she was not normal. In fact, she was so abnormal that people despised her.

Raven sighed. She had been so startled by the surfacing memory that she made the lights explode in the restaurant. She had quickly fixed all the damage she had caused and gotten out of there. Why the memory had suddenly surface, she had no idea. If anything, it was just troublesome. Raven sighed once more and looked up at the ceiling. It would be fine, she'd just have to forget about it again.

A weight flopped down on the side of her lap. Raven looked down to see an exhausted Silkie resting his big head on her leg. Raven's shoulders relaxed as she rested her palm on his head, gently petting the maggot. Everything was going to be just fine.


	10. Day 9

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! Heyyyyyyy**

 **So I'm not dead.**

 **IM FINE**

 **JUST SCHOOL STARTED AND IM IN AP PHYSICS AND EVERYBODY IS LITERALLY DYING SO I HAVENT HAD TIME TO WRITE!**

Day nineeeeeeeee! Robin still isn't awake. Kid Flash had been ignoring me all morning and it's really starting to get on my nerves. Seriously, what's his deal? Is he mad because we threatened him with scissors yesterday? I don't get it. Why are boys so complicated?

* * *

Kole was draped in a long, dazzling gown. Aqua. With a hint of deep blues and purples intruding into the vast aqua abyss from the bottom of the apparel. Dangling from her ears were sparkling golden earrings. Coiling around nearly all of her fingers were different golden rings. Some plain, some covered in intricate designs, others dotted with gorgeous jewels. There was one ring that particularly stood out to Kole.

It was a simple golden band, but on top of it was a butterfly. Its blue wings appeared to be composed out of some sort of calm pale blue stone. The body, created out of clear pearls.

Over the tight long sleeves of the gown were multiple different golden bracelets. They too, were each unique. Some were thin little bands, some had gems or intricate designs, or both. Her fingernails were polished by a shiny, but subtle, pale pink that gave her hands a natural look. Her skin was smooth and clear and healthy. Her hands looked dainty and fragile. Hanging around her neck was not only the necklace she had received from Jericho, but also a long pearl necklace. Her purple heels clicked softly as she danced.

His hand placed securely on her waist, his other holding onto her own hand. Her other hand was resting comfortably upon his shoulder. They were in some sort of dazzling golden ballroom. Beautiful waltz music rang in her ears, yet they were the only two within the entire room. They swept across the metallic floor, Kole's dress spiraling out behind her in a beautiful array of oceanic color.

Kole looked up at him and smiled brightly. Jericho's green eyes sparkled brilliantly for a moment before he softly smiled back down at her. He span her around and she giggled. He pulled her back into his chest, ridding the formal waltz form from the both of them. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers, just swaying to the music. Kole wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face under his neck, taking in a deep breath. She then let out a content sigh as his scent flooded her nostrils.

Soap, mostly. Clear and clean. However, under that was his natural smell. It was such a light smell, it was nearly impossible to actually know it existed without being this close to him. But, it was a rather fascinating scent.

To put it simply, he smelled like the crisp salt air that sweeps across one's face when near the ocean. Accompanied by the heavy scent carried in the air when it's just about to rain. And finally, sprinkled in was the vague smell of wet rocks, often present when one is drinking water in a glass and their nose catches that strange smell in said glass.

Kole's eyes fluttered open. She blankly stared into empty space, blinking a couple times every few seconds as she awaited the clearing of her sleepy vision. Gathered up in her balled up fists was a soft of fabric. Kole had never felt so comfortable. She was being cradled from all sides. She was awake, but her body refused to move, for if she did then her comfort would cease to exist. Her instincts called for her to just close her eyes and sleep here forever, not that she needed them to tell her that.

But she stayed awake, curiosity nibbling at her toes. It was rather curious, how exactly she had gained this comfortable position. She knew it was daytime. The blue sky flickering behind the green leaves in her peripheral vision was enough to let her know that. If she recalled correctly, they had all come up for a picnic. For lunch. Kole squinted, trying to figure out what was going on. She sighed. She would probably have to move.

And then it struck her. There was a heartbeat, thumping away to the left of her upper body. Her eyes moved to the side. A shoulder. Kole came to the sudden realization that she was cuddled flat up against another person, spare her two fisted hands that were gripping onto said person's shirt. Their legs were intertwined as well. His right arm was wrapped securely around her waist, fingers dipping under her body, pulling her closer to him. His other arm was bent under her head, giving her a pillow. Her head was cradled up under his chin. Kole then realized that the smell from her dream had yet to go away.

And that it was Jericho. She reeled her head back and made direct eye contact with his cloudy green retinas. He blinked a few times before smiling lazily at her. The vibrant blush traveled up Kole's body so quickly, it was there before she even had a chance to register her glowing flesh. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, eyes wide, her red skin radiating an immense heat of some sort.

"Gah...I...I...Uh...uhhhhh...you...uhhh" Her eyes darted away from his. She looked in the opposite direction of the sky. She was looking at the ground through the holes of the tan hammock they appeared to be laying in. She rubbed Jericho's shirt between her fingers as she attempted to glue her eyes to the ground. Kole nibbled her lip. Her heart was going to beat out of her chest. It was really an overwhelming sensation. Rippling electricity everywhere that his body was touching hers.

Just like that she became putty in his hands.

Suddenly his other hand pushed under her body and she was lifted up. The hammock began to sway violently. "H-hey! W-wait!" Kole stuttered, a blushing mess as Jericho shifted her on top of him. He sat up, his legs curling together into a pretzel style. Kole found herself resting on his pretzel-style legs, her own legs stretching out behind his back. Her grip had changed to holding onto his shirt at his shoulders. Jericho's arms remained hooked around her waist.

"Y-You're..." Kole's face couldn't have deepened more in its profound blush. She squished her eyes closed as Jericho watched her, positively enchanted by his partner. In the end, her head dove forward to his in his shoulder. Her ears were red as she felt his shoulders shake with his silent chuckles. Kole pouted into his shoulder, making sure her face was completely hidden. She shaking eventually stopped and soon after, Jericho gently placed his head on her shoulder. Things slowly began to calm down.

Kole's arms gently moved under his, lightly hooking them around his torso. Her blush had died down, electricity still fizzing around her body. She finally sighed and leaned back from him. There was really no need for her to be so shy. Jericho was her boyfriend, after all.

"So...where's everybody?" Jericho slid his arms off of her waist in order to sign to her.

'Library'

* * *

The library was, simply put, a beautiful place. Enchantments lurked about every corner. Magic itself appeared to float around in the air. It had an old sort of charm to it. It smelled like carnations.

The library was put inside a giant, hollowed-out tree. The inside of the tree was shiny and looked like caramel. Books covered every wall of the ginormous plant. There were multiple fluffy seats scattered about the room. In the very center of the tree was a little table. Being presented on said table was a large green book. There were holes at the very top of the tall inner-tree, these holes let in brilliant beams of sunlight, which ignited the caramel-like wood inside the tree, making the whole room glitter like gold.

"Huh, so this is how squirrels feel." Jinx shrugged, breaking the enchanting silence that had taken over the teenagers.

"Really girl? That's the first thing that you're gonna say?" Bumblebee elbowed Jinx in the arm. Jinx giggled and looked over at Wally, expecting a chuckle out of him before he would murmur out some sort of smooth remark. But he said nothing. In fact, he didn't even look at her. The more Jinx thought about it the more she realized that Wally hadn't said but a couple words the entire day. And while she was enjoying the silence, her world seemed to have spiraled out of balance. Great.

Raven rolled her eyes as she walked towards the table in the middle of the room. She slid her palm over the dusty book cover. It wasn't in English, she should've seen that coming.

"The Life of X'Hal." Starfire was flying behind her, looking over her shoulder. Raven turned to look at her friend. "I give you the suggestion to do the picking of a shorter story, The Life of X'Hal will take all of the time that we have here."

"Star, I can't read any of your books, I don't speak Tamaranian." Raven crossed her arms and rose an eyebrow as Star landed on the wooden floor, a resounding tap echoing out from her aqua combat boots.

"I can do the translating." Starfire smiled.

"Alright." Raven shrugged, turning to pick a thinner book to have Star read to her.

Beast Boy looked after the dark witch for a moment, trying to not make it obvious that he was totally checking her out. He finally snapped his head upward to look away from the purple-haired beauty. As he did so, it became clear to him that this place was modeled to accommodate Tamaranians. The tree was about the height of the tallest mountain on Tamaran. The books were lined up on shelves all the way up to the top of the tree, no ladders or any other upward transportation. It was blatantly obvious that they rarely got tourists. Beast Boy was the tallest person here, but there was no way to reach a majority of the books.

Beast Boy stalked around the shelves of books, until he came to books with pictures on the covers. Above him was a black book with blue spiraling designs on the cover, from what he could see. Beast Boy reached up to the book, and was incredibly embarrassed to discover it was out of his reach. He jumped, then looked around to make sure nobody noticed. Her decided to make one last long reach towards the book before giving up.

He stretched his green fingers towards the novel. It was in vain, he already knew it. He was on his tiptoes, straining in one last big attempt. He was so focused on reaching the book, he stopped paying attention to his surroundings. So he was rather surprised as a gray hand took hold of the book and gently slid it off the shelf. Then the book was dangled in front of his face.

"Here you go." Beast Boy looked up at a flying Raven.

"Thanks Rae!" He blushed slightly.

Starfire pulled one of her black knee socks back up into her knee as it began to slide down ever-so-slightly. The two thick braids she had pulled her hair into weighed down heavily on her shoulders, tied with aqua hair ties. She wore a tight white long-sleeved shirt, that was tucked into a pair of black shorts. Star had been in this library all the time as a child. It was a frequent field trip back in elementary school.

She fiddled with her compass necklace. They were taught how to read and write here. They were also taught about all the different gods, which were particularly abundant in the Tamaranian religion.

"Star" She turned to look at Beast Boy and Raven, who were approaching her with a children's book. It had blue waves spiraling all across the cover.

"Friends! Do you wish to do the hearing of the tales of the ocean?" She motioned to the book. She had read it once as a child, but after her it became Ryand's favorite book, so she nearly had it memorized now.

"Yeah dude!" Beast Boy cheered.

Cyborg glanced at Beast Boy from over his shoulder before turning his head back to look at Wally. "What's up with you?" He asked. Kid Flash, who was running his fingers along the spines of the books before them, looked up at his friend.

"What do you mean?"

"You're being really quiet today." Cy nudged his friend. Wally tucked his thumbs into his back pockets and shrugged.

"I just feel wrong."

Argent looked down at the two from her perch at the very top of the tree. She had carried Hot Spot up with her, they were seated in one of the holes a top the tree. The setting sun was bleeding down on their backs.

"So yeah, I just turn red, I don't even look human." Hot Spot continued, getting Argent to look over at him.

"Do ye look like a cherry?" Argent giggled. Hot Spot rolled his eyes.

"No Arg, I do _not_ look like a cherry." He tried to act annoyed, but it only resulted in the both of them snickering. Suddenly, the double doors to the library were forced open, releasing a bright beam of the afternoon sun into the tree. And then came a Tamaranian boy. Tall and tangerine. He came flying in and began to speak to Starfire in hasty Tamaranian. Then he flew out and Star turned to her friends.

"Friend Robin has awakened!"


	11. update

**Hey guys... It's been a really long time. Like a really long time. I've gotten a lot of messages about whether or not I'll continue the series and the answer is YES. Of course I will continue it. Life's just been really crazy right now and a lot of bad stuff has happened. It's been hard for me to write happy things, but I WILL TRY. But since I can't message any of the guests back I thought I would put this out there for them. Thank you so much for your support and I will try to update and get back into it. I'm really sorry it's taken this long to get back to you guys but everything's been so crazy I couldn't find the time. Thank you again and I will update as soon as I can!**


End file.
